Pokemon: The beginning of a legend
by Pokemon2378
Summary: Ash Ketchum sets out with his best friend Serena from the start of his journey in Kanto to become the worlds greatest trainer like his long time missing father Red. Follow Ash as he battles Team Rocket and battles his rival on his journey through Kanto. Amourshipping
1. Chapter 1

Well after months of starting and deleting stories I have finally got the start of a story I like. Before I get into this story I want to apologize to all this who read my Lion King story before I abruptly ended it. I was completley burned out on Lion King and anything I wrote afterwards would have been terrible. This is a story I've created after reading many great Pokemon fanfics and using some of their ideas plus watching nearly every single Pokemon episode. This is the story of Ash reuniting with Serena right from the start to travel through Kalos. I chose Serena because she is the only one of Ash's traveling companions to know him before the series started and I'm completely swept up in Amourshipping.

* * *

Chapter 1

Nidorino and Gengar collide with powerful attacks knocking them both back.

"Gengar Shadow Punch!" Gengars trainer shouted.

"Nidorino dodge then use Shadow claw." Nidorino dodged perfectly before delivering a powerful blow out Gengar.

Miles away two brothers sat in their room watching the battle.

"Wow! That was an incredible strategy letting Gengar get close and then attack it because Gengar has a weak physical defense!" Said Aaron, the older by a few minutes of the two.

"Nidorino is so strong!" marveled Ash the other brother.

"Just think tomorrow we will finally have our own Pokémon!" said Aaron

"I know we can finally start our own journey!"

"Ash! Aaron! Do you know what time it is? You should have been to bed hours ago." Delia Ketchum their mother said entering the room.

"Oh come on mom tomorrow we will be out by ourselves we don't need a bedtime." Ash complained.

"So tomorrow you don't need a bed time but right now your not trainers so go to bed!" She responded before turning off the light and closing the door.

The two boys climbed into their bunk beds. Aaron climbed in the top one while Ash took the bottom. The twins were almost identical. The only difference was Aaron's hair was dark brown and he had blue eyes while Ash had black hair and brown eyes. Tomorrow was a special day. It was the official start of the Pokémon league and for 13 year olds the day they get their Pokémon licenses. Ash and Aaron of course were going to be receiving their first Pokémon from Prof. Oak. While they both hoped to be league champions the two couldn't have been any different. Jack had spent most of his childhood studying Pokémon strategies and different Pokémon and types. Ash on the other hand had spent his childhood playing with Pokémon along side his best friend Serena. Since Serena had moved 3 years ago and yet not a day had gone by that Ash didn't think about his best friend. And tonight he laid in bed and thought about the day they had first met.

**Flashback:**

"Hello is anyone there!" A young Serena shouted wandering around a forest outside of Pallet town. "Oh where did they all go?" She said with tears forming in her eyes. Suddenly a rustling began in the trees. Serena leaned towards it when all of a sudden a Poliwag jumped out. A startled Serena fell to the ground surprised by the Pokémon. She tried standing up but collapsed in pain realizing she couldn't stand. The girl looked around for somebody in panic but found nobody. "Oh... I never wanted to go to this stupid camp. Is there anybody their? MOM!" She began shouting in pain and fear as tears flowed down her face. Suddenly a boy came out of the bushes looking around curiously.

"Poliwag? Where'd you go?" He then turned and saw Serena in tears. "Are you ok?"

Serena shook her head and said, "My leg hurts really bad."

The boy looked at it and said, "Its fine, just a little bruised."

Serena tried to get up but collapsed back to the ground still crying.

The boy scratched his head thinking of what to do next then said, "I know." He pulled out a white handkerchief and said, "This is really lucky and makes pain go away." He then tied it around her leg and smiled extending his hand to her. Serena although hesitant took his hand and stood up. She then lost balance and fell forward. Fear flew through her head as she closed her eyes but was suddenly caught by a pair of arms. She opened her eyes to see the boy holding her as she blushed deeply.

"See" he said, "I knew you could do it. You can never give up until the end!"

The boy then took her hand and led her out of the forest.

**End of flash back: **

"Serena" Ash said to himself, "I wish I was there to see you start your journey."

Far away in a distant region a 13 year old girl was about to start her journey. She had just received her Pokémon and was packing her backpack. "Fennekin are you ready to start our journey?" The small fire type barked with happiness to her trainer. Of course Serena was excited to go on a journey, but without Ash she knew it would not be the same. Serena thought back to the day that she and Ash promised to travel together.

**Flashback:**

Ash and Serena sat watching from afar as trainers came out of Prof. Oaks lab. "Just think Serena in a few years that will be us."

"I don't know Ash. I don't know if I can handle a Pokémon."

"Sure you can. And Ill be with you every step of the way."

"So… are we going to travel together?"

"Of course." Said Ash, "And I promise I'll always be there to help you."

Serena smiled and said, "I'm counting on that."

**End of flashback:**

A tear formed out of the corner of Serena's eyes. The plan was something she always looked forward to. But then her mother, a world class Ryhorn racer, was invited to enter the Kalos Ryhorn league, the most prestigious and competitive in the world. And soon a 12 year old Serena was taken away from everything she had ever known including her best friend.

**Flashback:**

The two children sat together in front of Serena's house. They had been together crying all morning. "Don't go Serena! Just stay with me and Aaron and Mom!" Ash cried out.

Serena just cried in pain. All she wanted was to stay with Ash, but she knew her mother would not allow it. "Ash" She said calmly but still crying. "I want to give this to you, I've always meant to give it back." She held out the handkerchief but Ash just shook his head. "No. I want you to keep it to always remember me. To… remember the times we shared."

Serena continued to cry before she heard her moms voice calling for her to come to the car. She turned to Ash and said, "I will always remember you." The kissed him on the cheek before slowly walking to her car. Ash was left watching the car drive away. Aaron came up and put his hand on his brother's shoulders and watched Serena disappear.

**End of Flashback**

Serena had planned to journey to Kanto and meet Ash to travel together but that plan was soon smashed.

**Flashback:**

It was two weeks before Serena would get her Pokémon and Serena could not wait for that day to come.

"So have you decided which Pokémon you are going to choose yet?" Serena's mother Grace asked.

"Actually I have!" responded Serena happily "I've decided to go with Fennekin."

"Great choice! It's a really cute Pokémon." Grace said happily.

"And I've also so decided I want to travel through the Kanto region first!" Serena said.

Grace looked down with a sad expression on her face, "I'm sorry Serena I don't want you that far away from me on your first journey, I want you to stay in the Kalos region."

"What!" Serena exclaimed shocked at what her mother said.

"It's just the Kanto region is very far away and I don't want you that far away when you're just starting out."

"But Ill have Ash with me please mom!" Serena begged.

"I'm sorry but you'll just have to wait until your second journey to see Ash."

**End of flashback**

It was as if Serena had been punched in the gut. All she wanted was to travel with Ash but now she would have to wait and pray Ash waited as well. Serena always wanted to be a breeder and truly did intend to work on learning to raise Pokémon but the idea of doing it alone scared Serena. But it wasn't like she could afford a ticket and even if she could her mother would just drag her back and not allow her to travel at all. So Serena prepared to travel with just her Pokémon, she ran one more check to make sure she had everything she needed and then headed out.

"Well mom I'm heading out." Serena said giving her mom a goodbye hug.

"Wait a second. I think your forgetting something." Her mother said pulling a ticket out of her pocket.

"What?" said Serena confused.

"You know I thought about it and if you really want to travel through Kanto it would probably be safer to travel with somebody anyway.

A large smile crossed Serena's face as she hugged her mother, "So I guess you Ill drive you to the Santalune City Airport!" Her mother said with a smile.

Grace had never told her daughter the real reason she didn't want her daughter in Kanto but as she watched her daughters plane fly off it was the only thing she could think of. "Oh Serena what ever you do, don't find your father."


	2. Chapter 2 The Journey Begins

Chapter 2

The Journey Begins

"Get up Ash today is the day!" Aaron shook his twin brother desperately trying to wake him.

"Oh just a few more minutes." Ash mumbled still trying to sleep.

"But if we don't get there early there might not be a Pokémon left!" Aaron said now throwing Ash off his bed.

Ash slammed to the floor with anger preparing to punch his brother but instead suppressed his rage and took a deep breath. "Ok I'll get dressed." Ash said grabbing his clothe. Once ready the two had their final breakfast with their mom for what would no doubt be a long time and headed out. The boys had both received new clothes from their mother. Aaron received a red jacket and a black hat while Ash wore a black jacket with a red hat. The two walked for quite a while before they finally reached the steps to Prof. Oak's lab. As they approached a crowd of about twenty people turned to celebrate the arrival of more of Pallet town's hopeful victors in the Kanto league. Pallet town had only one person in history win the whole league and defeat the elite four. That trainer was famous for holding his champion title for 20 years before mysteriously disappearing. The trainer was Ash and Aaron's father, Red. The boys never knew their father as he left when they were very young. The disappearance was a major shock throughout Kanto and Johto as their beloved champion mysteriously disappeared.

The two boys walked up the stairs and knocked on the door and out came Prof. Oak. "Well if it isn't Ash and Aaron its great to see you boys." The two boys entered only to here a familiar and hated voice.

"Well well well if it isn't the future second tier trainers."

"Gary" they both said turning towards their rival. Gary wore a blew blue shirt and had a green necklace. The three boys had grown up together and formed a fierce rivalry. Although Ash and Aaron were both rivals with Gary Ash and Gary had always had a much deeper rivalry.

"I knew I smelt a week trainer when we came in." said Ash to Gary.

"Hey Ashey-boy don't make fun of your brother like that!" Gary said with a smile.

The two Ketchum boys growled at Gary but were broken up by Prof. Oak.

"Why don't we just pick Pokémon and end this little war of words." As he flashed three pokeballs. "Now I have three straws a long one a medium one and a short one. Whoever draws the longest picks first and we'll move down to the shortest." The three pulled the straws from Prof. Oak. Aaron had the longest, Gary took the medium, and Ash took the shortest.

"Haha!" Gary taunted at Ash.

"Oh Gary any Pokémon I have will beat yours, that's just a fact." Ash replied as Aaron picked up a pokeball.

"Ill choose Charmander!" Aaron announced releasing his Pokémon.

"Well since Ashey-boy will never be much of a threat Ill pick the Pokémon that is strong against Fire, Squirtle!" Gary announced throwing his pokeball.

"Well then that means Ill choose" But before Ash could grab Bulbasaur a young girl walked in.

"Excuse me I'm here to pick up my Pokémon." She said. The girl wore a green skirt and a white top. The boys had never seen her before but could already tell she was very shy.

"I'm sorry young lady we have given all our Pokémon out, you will have to wait a few weeks for the next collection of starters to come in." Prof. Oak said.

"Oh and after I came all this way from Rojo town." The girl said almost in tears.

Ash knew Rojo town was about a 2-hour walk from Pallet so the girl must have gotten up much earlier then him. Ash looked at his pokeball and sighted and said, "Wait she can have Bulbasaur."

"Really!" the girl said obviously shocked by Ash's actions. Gary and Aaron were equally surprised Ash gave up his Pokémon.

"Yea if you walked all this way then you deserve this Pokémon. I would still be sleeping if it wasn't for Aaron so I don't deserve it." Ash flipped the ball to the girl and she released her new Pokémon.

"Thank you so much!" She said.

Ash began to walk out with his head down when Prof. Oak stopped him. "Wait Ash. There is a fourth Pokémon. I didn't want to give this one out to a beginner because it doesn't trust people but after the maturity you just showed you deserver it." Prof. Oak pulled out another pokeball and gave it to Ash. Asp released the Pokémon and out came a Pikachu. "Thank you so much Prof." Ash said reaching for his Pokémon.

"Don't thank me yet." And as Prof. Oak said it Pikachu unleashed a Thundershock on Ash. Gary began cracking up as Aaron ran to his brother.

"Maybe you should put Pikachu back in his pokeball." Aaron suggested.

Ash attempted to put Pikachu back in his ball but Pikachu refused to go. Gary continued laughing until Ash started yelling at him.

"Well here is all the items you need to start your journey." Prof. Oak said handing them each five pokeballs and a Pokedex. He also gave Ash a pair of rubber gloves to carry Pikachu without getting shocked, which of course made Gary start laughing again. The four then headed down the stairs to start their journey.

"Hey thanks for giving me Bulbasaur it's the one I've always wanted." The girl said as they walked down.

"No problem I can tell me and Pikachu are going to be great together!" Ash said to the girl but Pikachu just looked away. "I'm Ash"

"I'm Green" The girl responded.

As the group walked down the hill they noticed there was now about a hundred people standing around.

"I guess all these people came to see the future champion off." Gary said.

"I think your right Gary they did come to see me off." Ash said with a smile.

"Hate to burst your guys bubbles but actually Ethan was coming through town today to visit Prof. Oak." Aaron said stepping in between the two.

"Ethan!" They both exclaimed. Ethan was very famous trainer from New Bark Town who had won the Johto league. He continued to defeat all of the elite four before finally be defeated by Lance. Ethan was then offered the position of the final member of the Elite Four but opted to instead continue his journey and recently announced he would be competing in Kanto instantly becoming the favorite to win the whole league. The four teens joined the crowd and watched as a boy that looked to be about their age walked past them and up the stairs towards the Oak lab. The boys stood with the crowd in silence as the boy walked by. Ethan had a yellow and black hat and a yellow jacket, which was the same design as the red jacket he wore in Johto.

When he was gone Gary said, "He doesn't look like much I'll take him easy." Gary said arrogantly.

"Yea right have you seen his Tyranitar? Its unreal!" Aaron said

"Just you wait until my Squirtle is a Blastoise." Gary said before heading off north.

"Well I'll be heading west toward Fentia city to challenge the gym there." Green said waving to the brothers.

After bidding Green farewell and having a bit of an emotional goodbye with their mother the two boys headed off in the same direction as Gary.

Inside the Oak lab Ethan sat down with Prof. Oak. "I'm worried" he said, "I fear Giovanni is resurfacing, he is a serious threat and now that Silver is a tough, proven trainer they are no doubt going to cause some problems."

"I agree, Team Rocket will be a serious threat if the report of Giovanni having a tough group of new followers is true they will cause major problems in Kanto. But nothing I don't believe you or Blue couldn't deal with."

"I hope so." Ethan said looking off into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3 The Reunion

Chapter 3

The Reunion

Serena stepped out of the airport and smiled at the familiar sight. The last time she had been in Viridian city it was when she was moving. Serena wanted to leave straight for Pallet town but her mom had told her to check her Fennekin in the Viridian city Pokémon center.

"Serena your Fennekin is ready" Nurse announced over the speaker. Serena retrieved her Fennekin from Nurse Joy before heading to a room because a massive storm was now coming down. Before Serena could leave to a room though she heard a familiar voice, "Serena?" Serena turned to see Aaron and Gary sitting at a table together.

"Aaron! Gary!" Serena said running over. "Its so good to see you guys… Where is Ash?"

The two looked at each other. "He was having trouble with his Pokémon so he wanted to do something and told me to wait for him hear, But I've been hear for hours and he hasn't shown up yet.

"I'm sure he's fine." Said Serena very unsure.

"I wouldn't count on it." Gary said with his eyes closed.

"You know Ash!" Aaron said angrily, "He'll be fine"

"Alone sure but not with that Pikachu that doesn't listen to thing he says and what from what you've told me trys to get away from him at every turn. And Ash never gives up on Pokémon."

"We have to help him!" Serena said taking off but was grabbed by Aaron.

"Serena if we go out there we will just get lost as well and that wont help anyone." Aaron said.

"I don't care he needs help." And with that Serena took off.

Aaron returned to his seat now having to worry about two people.

"I hope she's alright." Gary said, "She looked good." Winking at Aaron.

Aaron just shook his head at Gary.

Serena continued to run desperately looking for Ash before she heard a voice.

"Spearow! My name is Ash Ketchum and I am going to become a Pokémon master! There's no way I'm going to be stopped by the likes of you." Serena ran to the top of the hill and saw Ash standing with his hands protecting a Pikachu while what looked like 40 Spearows flew right at him. "Quick Pikachu get in you pokeball it's the only way you'll be safe!" Ash implored. But Pikachu just looked up at Ash surprised.

"ASH!" Serena shouted as the Spearow prepared to hit Ash. But before they could Pikachu jumped over Ash and into the air. A bolt of lighting connected with Pikachu and a massive explosion resulted.

When the smoke cleared Serena saw Ash lying face down in the dirt.

"Ash!" Serena shouted running to her friend.

"Serena" Ash said weakly, "When did you get here?"

"Ash" Serena said softly holding her friend.

Serena helped Ash get to his feet and then supported Ash all the way to the Pokémon center while Ash carried a barely conscious Pikachu. Pikachu began licking Ash's wounds and Ash smiled at his Pokémon.

"Ash look!" said Serena pointing towards the sky, a large red and gold bird flew past a rainbow in the sky.

"It's a Ho-Oh." Ash said, "The legend is that whoever sees it will have eternal happiness."

Finally the three made it to the Pokémon center. Aaron ran out immediately helping Ash.

"What happened?" Aaron asked

"Well I found an old friend and made a new one." Ash said looking at his Pikachu. The group got Pikachu to Nurse Joy and then got Ash to a seat where Ash told the story of what had happened.

"Well me and Pikachu were still not getting along so after I told you to go ahead Aaron I tried to talk to him. I tried reasoning with him by letting off the his leash but he just took off and ran up a tree. So I tried to catch a Pokémon without him and threw a rock at a Spearow. The Spearow got really angry and attacked me for a bit. But then it saw Pikachu and went after Pikachu only to get a Thundershock. I thought we beat it but then it called a whole flock to attack us so Pikachu and me took off. At first they went only at Pikachu until I grabbed Pikachu and jumped in a river. When we came out I started running down the path towards Viridian City until they eventually caught up with me. They knocked me to the ground and I told Pikachu to get inside his pokeball but instead he saved my life with this massive electric attack from fusing with a lighting bolt."

"Wow incredible!" said Aaron.

"Yea!" agreed Serena.

"So Serena what are you doing here?" asked Aaron.

"Well" said Ash cutting in, "I assume she is here because we made a promise to travel together." Ash said smiling at Serena.

Serena began blushing and said, "I knew it wouldn't be the same without you. And when Aaron and Gary said you were in trouble I knew I had to go find you. Wait where is Gary?"

"He left for Pewter City as soon as the storm cleared." Aaron shaking his head in disappointment.

"I can't blame him." Said Ash "I'd be excited to start my journey also."

Ash and Aaron decided it would be a good idea to talk to their mother after the events that had happened.

"Well that all sounds like you had quite the day." Delia said to her son. "You should be lucky you had your Pikachu!"

"Pikachu wasn't the only one who saved me today." Ash said as Serena stepped into the camera.

"Hello Mrs. Ketchum" She said a bit nervous.

"My goodness Serena it's so great to see you!" Delia said with happiness. "So you will be traveling with Ash and Aaron?"

"Well" Serena said turning to the brothers who were shifting nervously.

"Actually mom Serena will just travel with me." Ash spoke up.

"We um decided that since we are technically rivals now that we should not travel together." Aaron said. The two had not brought it up with their mother because they did not think she would be happy.

Delia looked down for a while and then said, "Boys I can tell you I don't like that decision but what do I know? You both know I never went on a journey, never went and saw the world. I can't control your decisions any more and will just have to trust you two, so if you think this is the right thing to do then I support you 100 percent!" The boys thanked their mother and all three bid her farewell before hanging up.

When Pikachu was finally released he jumped into Ash's arms. Aaron laughed at how the Pokémon that was once so cold to his trainer now completely accepted him. The three then spent the night at the Pokémon center before heading out in the morning. The next morning was a difficult one for the brothers. They had never been outside of a mile without each other and now might not see each other for months.

"Serena take care of my brother." Said Aaron "You know how he likes to act without thinking."

"I will Aaron I promise."

"And Ash… be safe" Aaron said.

"You to Aaron, and next time we meet lets have a battle!"

Aaron smiled and nodded before turning away. The brothers then went their separate ways going for there own adventure.

"Well it looks like you will be the next victim of the great Gary Oak." Gary said with a laugh standing across from a trainer with dark red hair and a black sweatshirt. The sweatshirt had an R sewed on to it.

"Kid you should just keep walking I don't want to embarrass you I have a very important delivery to pick up in these woods so destroying you is just wasting my time."

All Gary did was throw a Nidoran onto the field with an arrogant smile.

"Fine " the mysterious trainer, said, "Just to wipe that smirk off of your face."

"I should warn you my Nidoran is 3-0 so far." Gary taunted.

The trainer laughed and then throughout a Feraligatr. Gary looked on in horror as the Feraligatr used Hydro Pump and knocked Nidoran out in one hit.

"Rookies" The trainer said laughing to himself as he walked away.

* * *

Now before I go any further into the story Im going to put a timeline up of the events leading up to my story.

30 years ago Red becomes a trainer.

Giovanni (35 years old) disbands Team Rocket.

12 years ago Red mysteriously disappears many presume him to be dead.

1 year ago Ethan and Silver both begin their journeys.

Ethan defeats new Team Rocket and all admins are arrested.

3 months ago Ethan wins Johto league, falls to Lance.

Silver meets his father for the first time (one night stand) and is recruited to lead his fathers new followers into Kanto and Johto.

If you have any questions on clarity feel free to ask.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Battle in The Viridian Forest

The two friends headed north into the Viridian Forest. They talked about where they planned to travel. They decided to travel through Mt. Moon towards Cerulean City. They agreed to walk till about 6:00 pm and then train and for a few hours and then relax for the night. Serena told Ash all about how her mother had originally told her she had to start her journey in the Kalos region but surprised her at the last second and gave her a ticket to Kanto. The two continued to walk for a few hours when suddenly they heard a rustling in a bush to the right of them. They turned to see a Caterpie crawl out.

"Its so cute." Said Serena jumping up and down before releasing Fennekin.

"Fennekin use Ember!" Serena ordered. Ash had never seen Serena's Pokémon and after looking at it in his pokedex discovered it is the fire starter from the Kalos region. Caterpie was blasted backwards but recovered and used tackle. Luckily for Serena the Pokémon was very slow and Fennekin fired another Ember at it knocking it out. Serena then through a pokeball at it and after a small struggle the ball pinged and Serena picked it up with a smile on her face. Ash came over to congratulate and was suddenly hugged by his friend. Ash couldn't help but blush a little bit but shook it off and the two continued to walk for a few more hours. When they finally stopped for the night Ash and Pikachu began their first training session together. Ash began by having Pikachu do various speed moves to help him get faster and then had him blast his Thundershock at a rock. Pikachu was suppose to break it but his electrical power proved to be not enough.

"Alright Pikachu here's what you need to do." Ash said stepping in, "Focus all your energy, imagine all your power flowing to your electric pouches."

Pikachu did as he was told and unleashed a powerful attack shattering the rock.

"Thunderbolt" Ash said surprised at how quickly Pikachu was able to use the move. Serena who had been cooking dinner called Ash over and the two ate soup while the three Pokémon ate Pokémon food. After that Serena prepared to put her sleeping bag out but Ash stopped her, "Maybe we should use the hammock I brought and sleep in the tree." He suggested.

"Why?" asked Serena

"Well a lot of bug Pokémon come out at night." Responded Ash.

"I'm not afraid of bug Pokémon I caught a Caterpie didn't I?" Serena said with a smile.

"Well yea but some of the Ariados that live here might see us as intruding on their territory and their a bit bigger then Caterpie."

Serena shivered at the thought and agreed to sleep in the trees. The two shared a hammock which both without admitting it to the other enjoyed. That night Serena shared her life the last three years without Ash. Sure she had her friend Shauna in Kalos but she would never be as close to Serena as Ash is. Serena told Ash how for the first few months she did nothing but stay in her room and imagine her life in Kanto. She then began sobbing uncontrollably and Ash held her closely.

"I just missed you so much." She said crying into Ash's chest.

"Its ok." He said softly to her. "I'm here now."

The two fell asleep in each others arms and slept happily slept all night. That morning Ash woke up to two voices talking below. Ash looked down to see a boy about his age with red hair and a very muscular man in a black jump suit talking below.

"I still don't understand why we had to meet way out here." The man said.

"If this Pokémon is has as big of an obedience issue as you say then we'll need to break it. And don't want humans around to see that." The boy said.

"Oh believe me even after I caught him he refused to listen to me and even broke his own pokeball."

"Where is it now then?"

"I locked it in tis cage."

"Serena wake up!" Ash whispered to his friend.

Serena woke up to see the man releasing the Pokémon from its cage.

The Pokémon was a bipedal blue Pokémon. "Riolu" Ash whispered. "It's a rare Pokémon that lives mostly in Sinnoh and Kalos."

Riolu gave a glare at the boy with red hair who simply smiled and said, "Oh don't worry, we will break that fighting spirit and then you will be my Pokémon."

He then released a Weavile. Riolu formed a blue sphere in its hand.

"Incredible" Ash said, "Riolu can't usually learn Aura Sphere until it evolves into Lucario but this one already knows it. This Riolu is extremely rare and has the potential to be very powerful."

Riolu unleashed its Aura Sphere at Weavile who dodged it instantly. The Aura sphere then went around a tree and right back at Weavile who simply destroyed it with a shadow claw.

"Shadow Ball" The boy said and Weavile launched a powerful black sphere that knocked Riolu off its feet. "The quicker you submit to me the better off you'll be." The boy taunted, "In that Pokémon sanctuary you were just another Pokémon but with me you will be a legend."

Riolu again fired an Aura Sphere that was again destroyed by a shadow claw. "Brick Break" commanded the trainer and Riolu was again slammed hard. Riolu though would not quit and again fired an Aura Sphere that was knocked away.

"This is pathetic use Hyper Beam and wrap this up." Wheavile launched a powerful Hyper Beam straight at Riolu who was to hurt to even stand. The attack was moments away from blasting Riolu when a Thunderbolt destroyed hit it and destroyed it. Lucky for Ash and Pikachu who were now sliding down the tree Weavile has an incredibly weak special attack so Thunderbolt could stop it.

"This Riolu obviously doesn't like you so why don't you just leave it alone." Ash barked.

"This Riolu was raised in a Pokémon sanctuary in Sinnoh. We wouldn't have gone through all this trouble to steal it only to let it go now move or my next attack is on your Pikachu."

Ash and Pikachu held their ground as Wheavile charged in with a Brick Break. Ash knew Pikachu would be no match for such an experienced Pokémon but knew he had no choice but to fight. He was about to order Pikachu to dodge when a flame smashed Wheavile sending it flying.

"Silver I knew we cross paths again eventually."

Ash turned to see Ethan and a Typhlosion walking over.

"Ethan how dare you interfere with our battle. I just wanted to bond more with Weavile." Silver said with a smile.

"Save it Silver I heard you say you stole this Pokémon now turn surrender." Ethan ordered.

"Oh Ethan after all this time you still think you can arrest me? I will not be stopped and Team Rocket will not be stopped. Quit getting in our way or I will have to destroy you." Silver said before jumping in the pickup, that the other man who had silently watched the whole ordeal go down was now driving, and took off.

"That Silver is a coward." Ethan said angrily. "Not you though that was very brave."

"Thank you I just wanted to help Riolu." Said Ash who was now joined by Serena.

"Will Riolu be alright?" asked Serena.

"Once we get him to the Pokémon center he'll be just fine." Ethan said.

Ash carried Riolu all the way to Pewter City, which was only about an hour walk. Ethan told them all about how Silver had stolen a Totodile from Prof. Elm and was a very devious trainer. Ash remembered watching Silver lose to Ethan in the Semi-finals in a battle where Ethan only lost two Pokémon. Ethan went on to explain how after Silver had lost he reconnected with his father, the notorious crime boss Giovanni, who after years of training was ready to reemerge and again attempt to take over the world.

"Why can't we arrest Silver or Giovanni?" Serena asked.

"Well Silver is to slippery. He was able to dodge the Totodile charge by saying he caught Totodile in a river far away from New Bark town and leaving no fingerprints at the crime scene. We can't charge him for this because once again he escaped and we have no evidence he was ever there. Giovanni on the other hand hasn't been seen in years so we can't find him." Silver said.

Ash was amazed that even though Ethan was only a year older he was so mature. Ash hoped that in a year he would be like Ethan.

Finally Riolu was released and went right to Ash with a smile.

"Great news Riolu!" Ethan said, "I just talked to the Pewter City police and they know where you've came from. They'll be able to send you home!"

Riolu seemed to not like this idea and ran to Ash.

"Riolu" Ash began, "Don't worry you can trust them they will take you home." But instead of listening Riolu smacked a pokeball on Ash's belt and was sucked in and caught.

"Um what just happened?" Asked a confused Ash.

"Riolu chose you as its trainer it must have felt really safe around you and chose to stay with you." Ethan said.

"Isn't that illegal because Riolu belongs on the sanctuary?" asked Ash.

"It's illegal to force Riolu off the sanctuary but not catch it off of it. If Riolu wants to go with you there is nothing they can do I'll notify the police tonight." Ethan said getting up to leave, "I have to head out of town anyway."

"You are not challenging the gym here?" Ash asked.

"I already have three badges and there are other gyms I want to battle. But you should defiantly challenge this gym I here Brock is great with beginning trainers."

"Thanks for the advice." Ash said as Ethan began to walk away, "Hey Ethan! How did you know I was a beginner?"

"Prof. Oak has mentioned you." Ethan said as he headed out.

**Flashback:**

"So Prof. Oak what do you see with the talent in this group you just sent off?" Ethan asked now sitting on a couch in the Oak Ranch.

"Well one girl I just met so I cant speak for her but the others have potential. I know there are two that everyone expects to see win. One is my nephew deep knowledge of Pokémon; I know he will find some rare Pokémon to add to his team. The other is the son of Red. He is a brilliant strategist. He's battled with Pokémon a bit at the lab and is always quick to come up with brilliant ways to win. He knows all about different Pokémon types and is great at exploiting them to his advantage. But both of them lack the heart necessary. They are both great kids but can't connect with Pokémon. Not like the other son of Red. Nobody expects him to be the greatest but I believe he has the potential to one day rival even his father."

"And when will you know if he has this potential?" Asked Ethan.

"I gave him a Pikachu because it's all I had left after he gave Bulbasaur to a girl. If he can bond with that Pikachu who doesn't even trust me after weeks… Then he will have that potential."

**End Of Flashback**

Ethan looked back at Pikachu happily sitting on Ash's shoulder and said to himself, "It only took that boy two days." And then kept walking off into the sunset.

* * *

Ok so this is the last chapter I have pre-written. From here I would love suggestions on events that should happen. Also I want to get help on what Pokemon Ash should have, I have no intentions of him getting any starters because they have all been done and his friends/rivals have them. I really only want Kanto and Johto Pokemon because those regions are connected so in my mind he can have both. I know I gave him Lucario but thats because it was easy to add and I want to eventually explore Ash's Aura abilities. If you have any Pokemon ideas for Ash to have please share just say why you think its a good Pokemon for him to have because right now I only have 1 Pokemon to give him and am aiming for him having about 8 for the Kanto league. This should be updated about once a week barring any surprises in life. Again please leave comments on if you like it, or what I could improve on, or any story suggestions.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Battle in The Rock Gym

Ash didn't sleep well that night. With his gym battle the next day he was up all night thinking about what he would do. He knew the Pewter City gym leader, Brock, was a rock type specialist. This would work well for Riolu who's Aura sphere and Force Palm along with others would have an easy time breaking their strong defense, but it was the fear of what would happen in Riolu went down. Pikachu would be rather helpless against a rock type. Ash just knew he had to completely rely on Riolu and hope he could go the distance. Finally it was morning. Ash and Serena had a brief breakfast at the Pokémon center before heading out.

"Are you nervous?" asked Serena.

"Not at all I trust my Pokémon!" Ash said confidently. And it was true he did trust his Pokémon, it was his own judgment that made him worry. But Ash had learned from Prof. Oak that Pokémon feed off of the emotions of humans. If he projected that he was nervous then his Pokémon would be nervous as well. Eventually they made it to the gym. Serena stood back as Ash stepped forward and shouted, "Hello I am Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and I'm here to challenge the gym leader!"

"Welcome" a voice, said then a light came on revealing a man about 20 years old with tan skin. "I am Brock the gym leader. This will be a two on two battle."

Ash nodded and then shouted, "Riolu I choose you!"

Brock smiled at the rare Pokémon then said, "Geodude come out!"

Pikachu was relieved he did not need to go out and battle the rock Pokémon but continued to act tough to support Riolu.

Brock thought to himself, "Riolu really only has strong physical attacks. So if I keep my distance I'll be fine." He then shouted, "Geodude Rock Blast" A large Rock appeared out of thin air and was fired at Riolu. Riolu dodged the attack, which once it hit the ground disappeared, again and prepared for his next orders.

"Riolu use Aura Sphere!" Ash ordered.

"What!" exclaimed Brock as Geodude was hit by Aura sphere and knocked to the ground.

"Now quick Riolu use Force Palm!" Riolu charged in for finishing blow but Geodude was not going down that easily.

"Geodude escape with rollout then hit Riolu from behind!" Brock ordered quickly. Geodude eluded Riolu and pounded him from behind.

"Riolu don't let him keep picking up speed hit him with Aura Sphere!" Riolu unleashed a powerful Aura Sphere that collided with Geodude. While Geodude obviously took damage it kept moving again smashing through Riolu.

"Now Geodude hit Riolu one more time and end this!" Brock ordered.

Ash began thinking hard on what to do next until he shouted, "Riolu! Use Reversal!" Riolu dropped to its back on the ground and threw Geodude up into the air. When Geodude hit the ground he was knocked out. Ash celebrated with Riolu and Pikachu when Brock sent out his next Pokémon.

"Onix lets go!" Brock shouted. Ash looked on in horror as the massive snake Pokémon looked down on Riolu.

"Don't be afraid Riolu! Use Aura Sphere!" Ash said confidently. Riolu fired its Aura Sphere only for Onix to block it with its tail and then used slam leaving Riolu knocked out.

"Alright Pikachu" Ash said turning to his starter, "Its on you now." Pikachu was trembling in fear as he stepped out and Onix roared at him. In fear Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt that hit Onix who didn't even flinch.

"Pikachu Onix is a ground type electric attacks wont affect it." Pikachu looked back as if to say, "What should I do?" but Ash just smiled and said, "You can do this, I believe in you." Pikachu now visibly more confident charged Onix with Quick attack which Onix blocked with its tail and sent Pikachu flying back to Ash. Pikachu stood up and shook off the bruises.

"Pikachu listen to me. You're going to have one shot at this." Ash whispered to Pikachu, "You need to hit Onix in the head Aura Sphere did do damage and we can beat Onix. Attack with a quick attack and when Onix try's to block it jump off of his tail right at his head with all the power you can use."

Pikachu charged Onix and jumped. Onix blocked Pikachu and this time Pikachu jumped into the air.

"Now Pikachu! Do it!" Ash shouted. Pikachu threw its tail back and it turned white.

"What?" said Serena.

"Iron Tail" said Ash stunned as Pikachu smashed Onix on top of the head. Onix got a very dizzy look before crashing to the ground in pain. When the smoke cleared Onix was out cold.

"We did it!" Ash shouted as Pikachu jumped in his arms.

"Great job Ash and Pikachu!" Serena shouted from the stands.

"Impressive" Brock said walking over. "You one by doing everything a good trainer needs to. First your Pikachu was so well trained it could make that jump from Onix's tail. Second you motivated Pikachu to fight despite fear. Third you created a perfect strategy for Pikachu to succeed. And finally you believed in Pikachu. Ash you are very deserving of this badge it was an honor to battle you." Ash shook Brocks hand and received his badge.

After Riolu was healed Ash and Serena walked through Pewter City.

"Congratulations" Serena said.

"Thanks" said Ash.

"Now I do believe we made a deal if you won." Serena said smiling at Ash.

Ash nodded and the two went into a mall to go shopping.

* * *

Well that is Ash's first gym badge. It should be noted that gym leaders will mainly not use the Pokemon they used in the games/anime just to make the battles more intense. As before please leave comments want to here what everyone wants to see. Thanks to the first few people for following and favoriting my story. Finally I don't expect to update this quickly this was just a fast chapter because I just wanted the gym battle but I'll try to get chapters out at a good pace.


	6. Chapter 6

Back with another chapter. This one is much longer and covers a variety of topics as you will read. This chapter may be a little hard to follow towards the end so please comment if you want anything explained.

* * *

Chapter 6

The Road to Cerulean City

Ash Serena stayed in Pewter City the next day to go shopping. Ash hated every minute of it but had to just get through it. Ash was able to get a lot of training in at nighttime. Pikachu mastered Thunderbolt and was moving on to Thunder. Ash was amazed at how quickly Pikachu could learn Thunderbolt, which was by no stretch an easy move. Ash had looked up all the moves Pikachu could learn and was amazed at the variety. So he decided that after Pikachu mastered Thunder he would teach him some other type moves. Serena was Serena, she was just happy to be out on a journey. Her Caterpie was now a Metapod, which meant it would be a Butterfree in about a week. Ash learned Gary and Aaron had both won their first gym battles from Prof. Oak. The next day the two friends set out again. This time they were going to Cerulean City. The trek to Cerulean City was not an easy one. They hiked up Mt. Moon for a day then had to go through some cave systems. Ash looked for interesting Pokémon to catch but all there were was Zubats. When they made it out of the caves it was already nighttime and they set up camp. Eventually Ash found a Poliwag he instantly fell tried to catch. Serena hated the little Pokémon because of her experience with one in Prof. Oak's camp but Ash caught it nonetheless. They continued hiking for a few days before reaching a strange bridge. Ash read the sign, "Here marks the location where Red Ketchum defeated 6 Team Rocket members to gain access across the bridge."

"Is it weird to think you're taking the exact same path as your dad?" asked Serena.

"I never knew him." Ash said looking off into the distance, "Sometimes I wonder if he is alive somewhere, and misses us." Although Serena was to young to remember she had read about it years later. Red Ketchum had gone out into the forest one day on a training session. He was suppose to be gone 2 days but after a week of not returning Delia called the police. Soon hundreds of volunteers swept the forest looking in every corner. The only reasonable explanation was Red had been attacked by a wild Pokémon. But the problem was Red was far to superior a trainer to get attacked. No one in the world was even close to his strength. Some had said he just ran off and started a new life somewhere. But why would he leave his family if all he had to do was step down as champion? Delia had always said she thought Red was alive on an important mission. And any one close to Red agreed. But Serena looked at the facts and believed Red just abandoned his family. Of course she would never say that out loud.

"Well the good news is now we don't have to battle our way across." Serena said trying to lighten the mood. It worked as Ash smiled and nodded. The two walked across bridge and took one step on to land when they were stopped by a familiar voice.

"Serena seriously why do you still hang out with this loser?" The two turned to the right to see Gary standing there with an arrogant smile.

"Gary! I was wondering when you were going to catch up to me." Ash said.

"Oh Ash that is cute I'm miles ahead of you now." Gary replied.

"Fine prove it two on two battle." Ash said pulling out a pokeball.

"Very well" Gary said my Pokémon could use a confidence builder after the Saffron gym.

"What did you lose?" Ash said mockingly.

"I don't want to talk about it." Gary said defensively, "But stay away from there the gym leader is insane."

Ash was surprised by Gary's serious tone but never the less threw out his Pokémon, "Riolu I choose you!"

"Ashey-boy impressive I thought the best thing you were going to catch was a rattata." Gary mocked, "Nidorino come out!"

"Ok Riolu lets start out with Aura Sphere!" Ash ordered. Riolu unleashed an Aura Sphere that was considerably bigger and noticeably darker in color.

"Nidorino dodge then use Mega Horn!" ordered Gary. Nidorino easily sidestepped the attack and charged. Ash did nothing but stood there and smiled as Aura Sphere came back around and hit Nidorino from behind knocking him to the ground.

"What!" Gary exclaimed.

"You really didn't do your homework did you Gary Aura Sphere never misses." Ash said with a smirk, "Now use Blaze Kick!" Riolu charged and hit Nidorino with a vicious shot to the face. Nidorino was out cold and Ash just smiled.

"Pretty good Ashey-boy but Nidorino is nothing compared to this one, Wartortle go!"

Wartortle looked at Riolu and just rolled his eyes.

"Riolu Aura Sphere!" Ash ordered quickly.

"Block it with Rapid Spin then use Ice beam at Riolu's feet!" Gary commanded. Wartortle began spinning and Aura Sphere just simply blasted into Wartotles shell. "That Rapid Spin is to strong for Aura Sphere." Ash noted. But the worst was yet to come Riolu's feet were frozen in place making it impossible to move.

"Now use Skull Bash," Gary said. Suddenly Ash understood Gary's plan. Sure aiming for Riolu's feet did less damage but now Riolu could not avoid Skull Bash.

"Aura Sphere!" yelled Ash but it was to late. Wartortle had gained full power and went right through the Aura Sphere before knocking Riolu unconscious.

"Great work Riolu." Ash said before turning to Pikachu and nodded.

"Oh the Pikachu. He is pretty tough I've seen those electric attacks he has used on you." Gary taunted.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!"

"Rapid Spin!" Wartortle again spun and took no damage.

"With Rapid Spin there's no way to hurt Wartortle unless…" Ash thought to himself. "Pikachu… Splash Wartortle with the water from the river!" Pikachu looked confused at his master but nodded and splashed Wartortle with his tail.

"Ha! Trying to blind Wartortle don't you know that water powers up water types?!"

Ash just smirked and shouted, "Thunder!"

"Rapid Spin" Gary said sounding bored. But when Thunder hit Wartortle he shrieked in pain and fell to the ground.

"What!" Shouted Gary.

"Don't you know that water Ducts electricity. Thunder didn't start by hitting Wartortle but it was amplified by hitting the water on his shell, now Pikachu finish this with Volt Tackle!" Pikachu charged Wartortle who was reeling from the Thunder and was knocked unconscious.

Gary recalled Wartortle and then turned to Ash, "Not bad at all." He then turned and left.

Ash returned to Serena who congratulated him on his win but was interrupted by clapping. The two turned and saw an old man standing about 20 feet away.

"Truly remarkable strategy your father would be so proud!" The man said.

"You knew my father?" Questioned Ash, "And how do you even know who I am?"

"You look just like Red when he started his journey and like you now, I met him right before his second gym battle."

"Who are you?" Serena asked.

But it was not the old man that answered but Ash, "Bill creator of the pokeball teleporter."

"Bingo!" said the old man, "Now why don't you two walk with me, we have much to discuss."

"So um Mr. Bill?" Serena asked nervously.

"Please dear just call me Bill." Bill said with a warm smile.

"Ok" Serena said with a warm smile, "I was just wondering, why can Pokémon teleport but not humans?"

"The same reason Pokémon can go in pokeballs." Responded the old man, "You see Pokémon are incredible creatures. Their genetic design is quite unique. A Pokémon's genes are able to change move at a rapid rate. This is why they can evolve as well as naturally grow. This also explains how they can take so much damage and heal so quickly, their cells rapidly reproduce or with evolution completely change. And these cells can also be encoded into data we put into pokeballs. Us humans obviously can't do this thus we will never be able to enter a pokeball or be teleported." Serena nodded taking all the information in.

"So Ash you have any questions?" Bill said turning to the young trainer.

"Why did you come to talk to us?"

The old man laughed at the question then began; "I remember meeting your father like it was yesterday. I was just a year out from my pokeball teleportation system. I was visited by a young student from my good friend Prof. Oak's lab. You know him now as Blue the very respected and humble Viridian City gym leader, but back in the day he pompous boy who was only interested in making himself look good. Though the boy did respect my device as well as my vast knowledge on Pokémon so he listened and learned. Apparently he saw your father and told him to visit me. While Blue was only interested in learning knowledge that benefitted him powering-up his Pokémon Red wanted to learn everything about Pokémon. He just enjoyed Pokémon. I was just like Red in that way and thus we quickly bonded. Even after he continued on with his journey we stayed in touch. He would constantly call me asking about Pokémon he saw or knew moves he wanted to teach his Pokémon. We were good friends. Even though I was 20+ years older than him we were still very close and I was even a groomsman at his wedding. Then the day came when he disappeared. Everyone said that he must have fallen into a river and been swept away but come on he would be way to experienced for that and has very powerful Pokémon that could have saved him. I know he had something important to do and had to disappear but I didn't know what, and the fact that Prof. Oak or Blue, who became Red's very good friend after he matured and became more humble, swore to me they knew nothing troubled me"

"What's your point?" Asked Ash becoming a bit impatient.

"My point is there is no way your father died in those woods. And the fact that he told know one even his wife, best friends, and the Prof., that still to this day takes care of some of his Pokémon, where he went means it is something serious. I believe someone out there is more of a threat than Team Rocket ever was or ever will be. And your father is still trying to stop them. Ash I just don't want you or Aaron to hate him for leaving because I know he wouldn't unless he had to, and I also know at some point you will find him. And when I took my daily walk for exercise and saw you battling I knew I had to let you know."

The raven-haired boy looked down at the ground and took a moment to let it all sink in. "I never needed a father. I grew up with a great brother and great friends, my mother gave me everything I needed and Prof. Oak taught all I needed to know about Pokémon. Aaron and me turned out just fine and will be fine without him. But I'm looking for my father and need to find him not to be a father but a husband. My mom is still heartbroken that he is gone and even a few weeks ago began crying uncontrollably looking at a picture of him in the middle of the night. I just want to tell him the his wife needs him and he needs to go home."

Serena put an arm on Ash's shoulder as tears formed on the corner of his eyes as for the first time she learned of Ash's true intentions of following his dad's path.

The group continued to walk until the reached a lighthouse, "Well" Bill said, "This is where I say goodbye." Ash and Serena both bid the man farewell heading out when they were stopped with one last comment from Bill, "Ash, if you see you dad tell him there are people who can help him… he doesn't have to face this alone." Ash nodded and the he and Serena headed out towards the next gym. Soon they looked down on Cerulean City.

* * *

Well thats that. I hope to have another chapter done by next Saturday maybe a little earlier. I know there has been little to know Amourshipping to this point in the story but don't worry it is coming very soon. As always comment with anything you have to say.


	7. Chapter 7

A quick update I'm finding the gym battles easy to write.

* * *

Chapter 7

The Cerulean Gym

"Ash…. Ash!" Serena said gradually becoming louder and louder. It was now 11:30 in the morning. The young girl stood over her travelling companion who simply snoozed on with an arm and leg hanging off the bed. The light brown haired girl hand on her face and groaned still shocked at what a bad habit Ash had created of sleeping well into the day. When they were kids the two would always be up bright and early to go out and play. But now Ash just slept away. Serena had expected Ash to get up before her like he had before his first gym battle in Pewter City. But instead the boy had just slept on. They had arrived in Cerulean City at about 6:00 pm the previous night after their long travel from Pewter City. After getting something to eat Ash began training his three Pokémon for their gym battle. Serena decided to clean her Pokémon up and released them to find out that Metapod had evolved into Butterfree. Serena decided to join Ash's training to keep her Pokémon in shape. Both her Butterfree and Fennekin were completely wiped from Ash's training program. They had gone to bed in the Pokémon center at about 10:30 so Serena was amazed that Ash could still be sleeping.

"Pikachu" She said to the small electric rodent now walking around growing impatient, "Can you wake him?"

As if he had been waiting for the command the whole time Pikachu leaped in the air and unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt. Ash jumped out of bed and hit his head on the bunk bed above him before scratching his head; "Morning guys!" he said cheerfully to the two standing next to him, "Ready to hit the gym?" Serena and Pikachu playfully rolled their eyes at each other over how easily Ash could simply ignore the Thunderbolt and went and got breakfast. Ash didn't really want to eat because he was so nervous for his second gym battle but sat with them nonetheless.

After everyone including the Pokémon had eaten the group set out.

"So Ash any strategy for dealing with this gym leader?" Serena asked while looking at the sights of the city.

"Well I know she is a water Pokémon trainer who uses a pool to battle so I have a plan." The boy said while petting Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Oh really? Do tell the girl said. At first Serena was not at all interested in battling but after spending the past few weeks with Ash she had really begun to enjoy them. Battling was not just two trainers ordering their Pokémon to charge full speed until one was knocked out. It was a strategic art form that displayed not only the power of the Pokémon and the knowledge of the trainer but the connection the two shared that was necessary to win. Pikachu trusted Ash during his battle against Gary and Ash trusted Pikachu. If they didn't believe in each other they wouldn't have been able to pull off a flawless strategy.

"Well I'll tell you that I intend to use Poliwag and Pikachu. As for the rest" Ash said with a smile, "It will just have to be a surprise." Serena smiled and rolled her eyes at Ash. She was surprised though that Ash didn't intend on using Riolu as he had really been battling well getting stronger each day.

Finally the two reached the gym. The outside was a wall painted in a light yellow. The walls were very low only rising about ten feet but a large dome sat on top of them. The two entered to find a large stadium that could fit about 5,000 people was carved into the gym. In the center was large pool where three girls who looked to be about 20 were swimming around the water with many different water Pokémon. Ash and Serena approached the pool.

"Um excuse me." Ash said but the girls just continued to swim. "EXCUSE ME!" Ash shouted and the three girls looked up.

"What re you doing here this is a private rehearsal?" A girl asked in a blue bathing suit.

"Yea if you want to like watch us you have to buy tickets for our performance." One in a green bathing suit said.

"I didn't come here to watch you splash around in water I came for a gym battle." Ash said now frustrated.

"Oh a gym battle sorry we're closed." The third girl in a red bathing suit said.

Ash was shocked that the gym was closed and marched out. "This gym is a disgrace!" he said, "You just cant close it in the middle of the week for no reason I'll just go to another gym." Serena followed surprised at how angry her boyfriend was but was stopped by a shout from the top of the stairs.

"Hold it! I Misty gym leader of Cerulean City except your challenge." A girl in an orange bathing suit that looked to be about 15 walked down and approached the three girls in the pool. "What did I tell you about sending challengers away? Remember what dad said this is a gym first and your studio second!" The red head scolded.

"Geez Misty we were just like trying to get some work in you hog the gym like all the time." The second sister complained.

"That's because it's my gym!" Misty shouted, "Now get out of the water and let us do our battle." The girls half-heartedly got out of the pool and recalled their Pokémon. Misty turned to Ash and said, "I'm sorry for this my sister never tell me when a challenger comes I hope you still want to battle."

"Of course!" shouted Ash, "I'm just glad someone is here who wants to battle!"

Misty nodded and the two made their ways to opposite ends of the pool.

"Does a two on two battle sound good Ash?" Misty asked.

"That sounds great!" Ash responded.

"Starmie I choose you!" Misty shouted.

"Alright Poliwag lets go!" Ash responded. Serena shuddered at the Pokémon still creaped out by it after all these years. "Poliwag use Water Gun!"

"Starmie Hydro Pump!"

Hydro Pump quickly over took Water Gun and sent Poliwag flying into the water. Ash realized Poliwag was completely out matched but before he could recall the young Pokémon Starmie came out of nowhere and slammed it with a Rapid Spin. When Poliwag resurfaced from the water it was knocked out.

"Well" said Misty, "I hope your next Pokémon is stronger."

Ash smiled and shouted, "Pikachu I choose you!" Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and onto one of the platforms.

"Pikachu Thunder!"

"Starmie Hydro Pump!"

"The two attacks met and Thunder quickly overcame Hydro Pump and blasted Starmie back.

"Now again use Thunder!"

Starmie had no time to respond and was knocked out with Thunder.

"Not bad" said Misty recalling her Pokémon, "But this one will be much harder. Lapras lets go!"

"Wow so pretty. Serena said staring in awe at the majestic blue Pokémon.

"Pikachu Thunder!" ordered Ash

"Lapras swim away." Thunder hit the water and spread but Lapras was to far away. "That wont work!" Misty shouted. "This pool is designed to be too big for even Thunder to be able to completely overtake it. Lapras Ice Beam!"

Pikachu was hit hard and knocked into the water. "Quick Pikachu!" Ash shouted, "Get back on the platform!"

But it was too late, "Body Slam!" Misty shouted. Lapras drove Pikachu deep underwater.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash screamed. But Lapras was able to escape before Thunderbolt could hit it.

"We have one chance." Ash said to himself. "Pikachu Discharge! He yelled out loud.

"Oh no!" Misty said. Discharge unleashed many small Thunderbolts around the pool and Lapras was unable to escape. Lapras was hit hard and Ash saw the chance to finish it. "Pikachu use Thunder!" Pikachu finished the battle with the attack.

Misty walked over to Ash after the battle and said, "Congratulations that was a great battle. Here is the official badge of the Cerulean gym."

"Thank you" Ash said as Serena took to his side.

"So where will you be going next?" Misty asked.

"I think I will be going to Saffron City next. Ash said with a smile.

Misty's expression completely changed and said, "I think you should avoid that gym at least for now."

"Gary said that gym was bad also." Serena said, "What is so ad about that gym."

"Gym leaders are not aloud to talk about other gyms but as an older trainer advising a rookie trainer, you should REALLY not go to that gym until you have a few more badges. You should go to Lavender town and then down to Vermillion City. It's a long journey but you will grow a lot on that journey."

The two were still confused but nodded and headed towards the Rock Tunnel to go to Lavender Town.

In Lavender Town a building that was once a Pokémon cemetery was now a refurnished tower. At the top floor Silver sat in a chair facing across from his father.

"Our sources say that Ketchum just entered the Rock Tunnel, he is on his way. And Ethan is far off in northern Kanto."

"Good we can finally initiate our new member." Giovanni said with a smile.

"Why do you think Ash will join us?" asked Silver.

"Oh he never would far to much like his father… Did I ever tell you why your mother left me Silver?" Giovanni asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Um no?' Silver said confused.

"Its because a month after you were born I spent a night with another women. And nine months later she gave birth to a child."

"The point is…" Silver said.

"She is coming with Ketchum, and soon she will join us." Giovanni said with a smile.

* * *

So now we see Serena's father. Next chapter probably won't be as fast as I want it to be absolutely perfect. As always please comment!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the patience with this chapter I've been going through some personal issues and have had major writers block.

* * *

Chapter 8

Lavender Town

After two days of trekking through the long dark tunnel Ash and Serena finally made it through and came out to see a beautiful mountainside. The journey had been very difficult but also very rewarding for Ash. Poliwag had gained a lot of experience after battling the many rocks types and trainers that dwelled in the cave. Riolu also having the type advantage had grown considerably but Ash had mainly focused on Poliwag because it was newest to the group and needed some experience after being thrown around by Starmie. After reaching the exit the two continued to walk for about 40 minutes when they arrived in Lavender Town. The town was relatively small except for the large tower that sat in the corner of the city.

"We have to stop here to visit someone." Ash said to Serena. "I promised my mom."

"That fine, where are we going?" asked Serena.

"A place my father visited on his journey. My mom told me to visit them because it would help me bond with Pokémon."

The walked for about 5 minutes before reaching a small building. Serena looked at the sign above the door of the building, which read, "Pokémon Shelter." The two entered to see a room with a walkway down the middle and small stables on each time.

"Welcome how may I help oh you must be Ash welcome! I'm Reina." a women who was about the age of Ash's mother said entering.

"Um yes but how do you know?" Ash asked curiously.

Motioning to the two to follow to her office Reina said, "You look just like your father, and brother." Ash and Serena entered to see Aaron sitting at the table.

"Well look who it is." Aaron said smiling.

"Its great to see you Aaron!" Ash said smiling.

"So what are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"Well same as you guys I assume. Mom told both of us to come and play with the Pokémon." Aaron said.

"So that's why we came?" asked Serena.

"Why I assume your mother sent you to play with the Pokémon. You see we have a lot of abandon Pokémon who don't have homes yet and need people to play with them."

"That sounds great I would love to play with Pokémon!" Serena said.

"Yea lets go!" Ash said but was grabbed by Aaron.

"Actually Reina needs to talk to us first." He said.

"Well is it ok if I play with the Pokémon?" Serena asked.

"Of course" Reina said, "They are all very gentle in their just walk up slowly to not frighten them."

Serena nodded then headed off.

"The reason I asked for you to come is I wanted to talk about the former owner of this place." Reina began, "Mr. Fuji, God rest his soul, was once a great researcher in Pokémon."

As Reina talked two men snuck into the shelter and began sneaking up on Serena.

"Mr. Fuji had items that anyone would want and once he died trusted me to watch over. About two months ago however I was robbed some of those items and now want you two to take the remainder."

The three then heard a scream from Serena and rushed to were she was.

"ASH!" she screamed as the men dragged her into a van. The van drove off but Ash was prepared.

"Riolu follow that car with your aura." Ash ordered releasing his Pokémon. The Pokémon jumped out and took off after the van by jumping from building to building. The men did not know of Riolu's presence and once they thought they were cleared pulled into their destination. Riolu returned and led the three to where Serena's captures had taken her.

"The lavender tower?" Aaron said confused.

"This was once a Pokémon cemetery but about 3 months ago was bought and turned into a some kind of headquarters." Reina said.

"Reina what did the person who stole the items look like?" Ash asked.

"Why it was a boy with long red hair." Reina said.

"Silver" Ash said, "I knew those two were part of Team Rocket. I'm guessing you don't know anybody that's works in that building?"

"No it's really secretive. Its guarded at all times and barely anybody is seen entering or exiting." Reina said, "But I thought your father disbanded Team Rocket along time ago?"

"He did but they recently resurfaced." Ash responded.

"I'm guessing this is their east coast headquarters." Aaron said.

"Alright well I'm heading in." Ash said walking forward.

"I'm coming too." Aaron said, "Serena is my friend to."

"How do you intend to sneak in?" asked Reina.

"Were not." Ash said still walking, "Were storming the building and finding Serena by force."

The two approached the building where two armed guards stood watch.

"Riolu use "Follow Me" to take the guards out back and deal with them there." Ash ordered. Riolu stepped forward and began taunting the guards who chased after him into an alley.

"How did that work?" Asked Aaron.

"That attack works on the weak minded like taunt or swagger. Human and Pokémon alike. And all Team Rocket grunts are weak minded." Ash responded. The brothers entered the building and approached the stairs where two grunts stood with Raticates.

"Ill handle this." Said Aaron releasing an Elekid who used Thunder Punch on both Pokémon before using Thunder Wave on the grunts paralyzing them. The two moved up to the next floor where now all grunts had R's on their uniforms confirming Ash's suspicions.

5 minutes earlier: Serena still with her arms held by the two men was escorted on an elevator to the top floor. She was then led to a large room where a man with an orange suit sat with Silver standing at his right hand. The room was very dark except for a spotlight that was on the two.

"Silver" Serena growled. Silver scoffed at Serena but was interrupted by the other man.

"Serena so glad you could join us. How's your mother?" The man asked.

"Who are you?!" Serena said.

"I'm guessing your mother never told you about me, but come on I know you see it."

Serena looked down realizing who this man was, "You're my father." Serena said.

"That's right! I am Giovanni leader of Team Rocket. But you can just call me dad." Giovanni said with a sinister smile.

"Why did you bring me hear?" Serena said with anger.

"To welcome you into the family business of course." Giovanni said. "You've been with that Ketchum boy enough."

"He's coming to save me just you wait." Serena said becoming a bit defensive.

"He wont even make it to the lobby." Said Silver arrogantly. But just as he said that voice came in on the intercom.

"Sir two trainers have just cleared five floors. They've defeated every trainer in their way."

Serena smiled at Silver who rolled his eyes and said, "Ill deal with them."

"No No" Giovanni said stopping him, "They will come to us."

Ash and Aaron continued up the stairs. Aaron continued to use his Elekid while Ash had changed to Poliwag. Running down the hallway the two continued to defeat any grunt that came their way.

"These guys are really weak." Said Ash, "I thought Team Rocket was stronger."

"These are just grunts. Hired workers who have little battle experience. I'm sure the higher up members are much stronger." Aaron responded.

"Like Silver" Ash said to himself knowing he was around. Suddenly Poliwag began to glow white and evolved into Poliwhirl. "I guess all that training in the Rock tunnel payed off." Ash said. Finally the two made it to the seventh floor.

"Serena!" Ash shouted

"Ash!" Serena responded trying to run to Ash but was again grabbed by the two grunts.

"I'm sorry but I don't want my daughter hanging out with the likes of you." Giovanni said with a smile.

"Daughter!" the two brothers said in unison.

"Yes that is correct. Now I will have to ask you to leave." Giovanni said waving his hand as if to motion goodbye."

"I don't think so!" Ash shouted, "NOW!" suddenly an Aura Sphere flew through the window and blasted the two grunts off their feet. Serena ran as fast as she could and into the arms of Ash. Without even thinking the two embraced as Serena cried in fear into Ash's shoulder. Riolu who had been scaling the tower and watching Ash from afar the entire time now joined his trainer. Silver and a man in a suit stepped forward and Silver said, "I guess we will just have to battle." Ash and Aaron stepped forward and prepared to battle. Suddenly all the lights came on showing a battlefield.

"This isn't your headquarters it's a training facility! And all these grunts we battled are your new recruits!" Aaron said in realization.

"Yes very good" Giovanni said. "We were just preparing to have Serena begin her training when you so rudely interrupted us."

Ash stepped in front of Serena and said, "You will never take her away from me!" Serena looked at Ash and began blushing. Sure she had always had a crush on him but for the first time she felt deep feelings for the trainer.

Silver then released Gengar while the Admin released an Arbok. Aaron released Charmeleon while Ash sent out Riolu. Riolu had been waiting for a rematch against Silver ever since their first encounter in the Viridian Forest.

"Riolu use Shadow Claw!"

"Charmeleon use Flamethrower!"

"Gengar dodge!"

"Arbok use Belch!"

Gengar and Silver were shocked at the speed of Riolu who quickly knocked it to the ground while Belch and Flamethrower cancelled each other out.

"Riolu use Shadow Claw on Arbok!" Riolu again moved in a blur hammering Arbok before Charmeleon came in with a Dragon Rush knocking Arbok out. The Admin began to pull another Pokémon out but was stopped by Silver.

"Let me see if this stone is worth the work to get it." He then held up a stone and a glow came from Gengar's stomach. Gengar then glowed yellow and red and when the glow faded revealed Gengar now having two front legs that were red.

"Mega Evolution" Aaron said, "So that's what you stole from Reina."

Silver smiled then shouted, "Use Shadow Ball!"

"Flamethrower Charmeleon!" But Shadow Ball went right through the Flamethrower and knocked Chameleon back.

"Now finish him with Dark Pulse!" ordered Silver.

"Riolu intercept with Aura Sphere!" Ash ordered and Riolu destroyed the Dark Pulse. "Now use Shadow Claw!"

This time though Gengar easily dodged the attack and launched another Shadow Ball blasting Riolu next to Charmeleon.

"Finish this with Night Shade!" Silver ordered and Gengar knocked both Pokémon out. The brothers prepared to send out two more Pokémon when a shout came from the entrance.

"Pidgeotto use Whirlwind!" The brothers turned to see Green standing at the door as her Pidgeotto blew a massive gust of wind that sent Gengar back into it's pokeball.

"Quick lets get out of here!" She shouted and the four ran off.

Silver prepared to follow but was stopped by Giovanni. "Don't worry as long as Serena travel with a Ketchum she will return to us. We need to focus on clearing out. They will no doubt notify the police."

Back at the Pokémon shelter the group met with Reina.

"It's a shame that those crooks have the stones, but at least you are all safe."

"So Green how did you find us?" Asked Ash.

"Well I came to play with the Pokémon when Reina told me you guys were battling Team Rocket and I knew I needed to help."

"Well we appreciate it!" Serena said who was now aquatinted with Green.

"Now Ash, Aaron, I want you to take these its what we discussed earlier." She handed each of them two stones. "They will give any Pokémon with the potential to Mega Evolve that ability." The two thanked her for the gifts.

After that the four played with the Pokémon before they set off. Ash and Serena prepared to head off towards Vermillion City. Green prepared for Cerulean City. While Aaron said he was heading towards a town southwest of Lavender town. The group bid each other farewell and then head off in their respective directions.

* * *

So again thanks for the patience Ill try to get the next chapter finished quicker but don't expect anything until next weekend. I want to start by thanking my first reviewer guest name Red for posting. While at first I didn't want to have Ash get any starters I decided there really aren't any fire types I love in gen 1 except for Arcanine who is famous for being with Gary. So I've decided to give Ash a Charmander in the next chapter and he will catch a starter in each region. I want to clear up any confusion you might have. The story of Red closely follows origins with a few exceptions. Red did not catch every Kanto Pokemon and caught about 8. Giovanni did not leave with a respect for Red but a hatred as he chose to retire after Red became a champion and announced to the world that Giovanni was the leader of Team Rocket. As long as you have a trainer stone and a Pokemon stone the Pokemon can Mega Evolve. There are no specific stones for each Pokemon. I chose to do this because Mr. Fuji gave Red a stone without knowing he had a Charizard line Pokemon. Ill fill more in as the story goes but want you to be surprised so I won't spoil everything now. As always comment.


	9. Chapter 9

Well we are officially at 20 plus favorites. Slowly but surely we are getting more favorites. Thanks to everybody who has read and commented. This story may slow down a bit with finals and such but should be getting updated much quicker in a few weeks. Also I am in the beginning of creating a new Pokemon story which I will talk about later if it materializes.

* * *

Chapter 9

The Abandon Pokemon

From Lavender town Ash and Serena continued to head south down the coast. The journey took a week before they reached the point where they began traveling west. The journey had been long but an easy one. There had been very few trainers and very little life with the exception of fishers. There had also been no sign of Team Rocket although Serena still feared they were following them. Serena finally accepted her crush on Ash allowing the feelings she had for him finally come out. Although she had no interest of revealing these feelings at least admitting them to herself was a big step to eventually confessing to Ash. She found herself blushing more than usual as well as constantly trying to get Ash's attention when he was training his Pokémon. This of course was a difficult task as Ash was always locked into his training. After about nine days of traveling the two saw a sign for a Pokémon center.

"Finally" Serena said gladly, "No more camping out."

Ash laughed at his friend. While he had no problem camping out it would be nice to sleep in a real bed and take a shower.

"Well what are waiting for!?" The raven-haired trainer shouted and the two took off on a dead sprint past the sign. The laughed and raced to see who could get there first. Ash was much faster but slowed down just to have fun. Suddenly he saw a flame out of the corner of his eye and stopped in his tracks.

"What's the matter?" The blonde girl asked turning to her crush.

"What that?" Ash said pointing through the forest. Serena looked up to see what Ash was pointing at. It was an orange bipedal lizard with a flame on its tail.

"A Charmander!" Ash said sprinting at it. "I've always wanted one but stupid Aaron got it first. Anyway Pikachu lets catch it!" The small yellow rodent nodded and got into its battle stance. The Charmander noted this and began to talk to Pikachu. Pikachu hearing what it said stood and began to talk to Ash. Ash of course couldn't speak with Pokémon but from what had just happened could infer.

"This Charmander already has a trainer?" He asked. Pikachu nodded.

"Then where is he?" Asked Serena. Pikachu turned back to the lizard Pokémon and again the two conversed. When they were finished Pikachu returned to speaking with Ash this time Ash had no idea what was being said and said, "I guess we just have to keep going." The two began to walk on but Pikachu just looked back concerned for the Pokémon.

Finally they reached the Pokémon center.

"Just in time." Serena said as she exhaled the sky was now very dark as a storm was moments away from erupting.

"I hope Charmanders trainer got it back before that storm hits." Ash said nervously. The two turned their Pokémon over to Nurse Joy for evaluations before sitting down at a table. The talked about what they were going next.

"I think we should rest here for a bit before moving on. At least until we know that the storm has pasted." Serena said.

"I agree it would be stupid going out there…" Ash froze.

"What's wrong?' Asked a concerned Serena.

"Just listen." Ash said motioning to large group next them.

"So you just left it!?" a person in the group asked.

"I told it to keep training until it learned Flamethrower. I said private training would be good for it." An older boy with blue hair and a British accent said with a laugh.

"Why not just release it?" Asked another member of the group.

"That Charmander would have just followed me around believe me it was SO clingy." The older teen responded. "Ill just head out tomorrow and"

"And what!?" Shouted Ash now marching over. "That Pokémon is out there in the storm!" Ash was now face to face with the trainer.

"Good it maybe it will toughen up." The blue haired trainer said with a smirk.

"In that kind of rain?" Serena said pointing at the now heavy downpour. "That is very dangerous for a fire type at take it to shelter!" Serena pleaded.

"Huh! And go out there? I'll pass." The arrogant teen scoffed.

Ash grabbed the considerably bigger teen by the shirt and shouted, "What kind of trainer do you think you are?"

"I think I'm Damien. Winner of the Ever Grande Conference last year." He said shoving Ash before continuing to walk away. Ash growled before taking off out the door. "Come on!" He shouted to his travelling companion. "Charmander needs us."

The two sprinted out into the rain to where they had seen the lizard Pokémon last. Unannounced to them a trainer had been sitting in the corner watching the whole ordeal. When they arrived there they watched in horror as Charmander fought a hoard of Spearow. The hot-tempered flying type Pokémon launched at Charmander with Peck attacks and even Ariel Aces. Ash gritted his teeth. He didn't know what to since all of his were left at the Pokémon center. Without really thinking it through Ash began throwing rocks at the Spearow to separate them before jumping into grab Charmander.

"Why are they so angry?" Shouted Serena.

"Charmander must have entered their territory and now because it's raining he is weak enough for them to strike!" Ash called back. "Now we have to run before they get us again!" And the two began sprinting off. Ash and Serena made a dash for the Pokémon center and finally came in view of it. They were only about 50 yards away from the center when a large Fearow flew down and blocked their path. The flock of Spearow now flew to its side making it impossible to get through.

"That must be their leader." Ash stated nervously. The Fearow through its head back and gave a large shriek and the Spearow nose-dived in on Ash and Serena. Serena instinctively held Ash's arm tight as she saw the end coming. Suddenly a shout came from behind the two.

"Espeon stop them with Confusion!" All the Pokémon including the Fearow were stopped in midflight and floated hopelessly before being tossed to the side. Ash and Serena looked to see a boy that looked to be about 15with a blue shirt and jeans on standing next to an Espeon. The Spearow fled but the Fearow rose from its feet and charged the two. The trainer smirked and shouted, "Now use Psychic!" and a large blast of blue energy was shot at the Fearow knocking it back. This time the Fearow did not return and joined its flock fleeing away.

"Quickly!" The boy shouted to Ash and Serena lets get Charmander to Nurse Joy!" The two nodded and joined him to the Pokémon center. The two sprinted up to the front desk were Ash explained the situation to Nurse Joy who quickly nodded and took Charmander to the back. The three trainers decided to follow and make sure Charmander was all right. Unknown to them Damien had been sitting in the lobby and witnessed the whole ordeal.

As Nurse Joy tended to Charmander the three trainers.

"Hey thanks for helping us out. I'm Ash."

"And I'm Serena."

"Hey no problem I saw the whole thing go down in the lobby before and thought it was real brave that you two decided to go help out that Charmander. I'm Devin."

"So Devin are you competing in the Kanto league?" Ash asked.

Devin smiled and nodded, "That right I just got my fourth gym badge. This will be my third league challenged. What about you two?"

"Well Serena is a Pokémon breeder while I have two badges." Ash responded.

"That's great it looks like you and I are going to be rivals." Devin said with a laugh.

"Yea I guess so. What regions have you traveled to so far?" Asked Ash

"Well I started off in my home region of Sinnoh where I struggled only finishing in the top 64 but I did a lot better my second time around in Johto finishing in the top 8 loosing to Ethan." Devin said.

"Wow that is a big jump!" said Ash. Then the light over the entrance to the operating room went off and Nurse Joy walked out.

"How's Charmander?" Ash asked nervously.

"Don't worry." She said with a smile. "Charmander will make a full recovery after resting tonight." All three trainers took a sigh of relief before heading to bed.

The next day the three went to check on Charmander only to find him gone. The three rushed outside to see him standing with Damien.

"I told you that you had to master Flamethrower and you failed now get lost!" Damien shouted as the small Pokémon looked down sadly.

"Hey Charmander trained really hard go easy on it!" Ash shouted walking over.

"Hah its your fault. Maybe if you hadn't gone and got Charmander it would have mastered the attack."

"If Ash hadn't been so brave Charmander would be dead!" Serena said defending her crush.

"Whatever" Damien said before smashing Charmander's pokeball. Tears began to form in Charmanders eyes but Ash steeped in.

"Hey Charmander why don't you come with us and prove to him how strong you can become." Ash said pulling out a pokeball and holding it in front of Ash. Charmander looked very hesitant not sure if it could ever be a strong Pokémon anymore.

"I believe in you Charmander and all you have to do is believe too." Ash said with a smile.

"HA that Pokémon is weak your wasting your time." Damien said laughing. Charmander got a look of determination and pressed the pokeball and was immediately caught.

"Great!" Ash shouted, "I just caught a Charmander!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said smiling with Ash.

"Well" Devin said, "I just caught a new Pokémon also. Why don't we battle if you beat me I'll give you a reward." Ash nodded and sent out Charmander. Devin sent out a Tauros.

"Ok Charmander use Ember!" Ash ordered. Charmander nodded and released the small flame bullets.

"Tauros charge right through it and use Headbutt!" Devin ordered. Tauros went right through the Embers and knocked Charmander off its feet. Damien smirked but Ash didn't quit. "Charmander use Dragon Rage!"

"Tauros repeat!" ordered Devin but this time the attack did damage. "What?" shouted Devin.

"Dragon Rage does a set amount of damage so it will always work unless it's destroyed by another special attack." Ash said. "Now use Smokescreen and fire Ember from all sides!" Ash shouted. Charmander preformed perfectly and Tauros was being hit on all side.

"Tauros Thrash!" Ordered Devin. Tauros began glowing yellow while its eyes turned red. It the through its body around destroying the Smokescreen before charging Charmander. Charmander was blown off its feet and continued to take shot after shot. Eventually the yellow aura dissipated Tauros began to headbutt trees.

"Tauros calm down!" Devin shouted. Eventually Tauros regained control. "Ha Tauros may have taken a lot of damage but nothing compared to Charmander." Ash looked over and saw Charmander struggling to stand up.

"I told you that Pokémon is pathetic!" Damien shouted.

"Come on Charmander I believe in you." Charmander gave a look of determination and the fire on its grew 5 times in size.

"Blaze" Ash exclaimed, "Charmander use Ember!" Charmander took a deep breath but did not release an Ember. Instead it released a straight flame towards Tauros.

"Flamethrower!" Ash said with happiness. Tauros was engulfed in the flame and when it ended Tauros was knocked out. Damien smirked before walking off Ash rushed up to Charmander and hugged it. Serena smiled as the two celebrated. Devin returned Tauros and walked over to Ash.

"Hey that was a great battle."

"Thanks" Ash said returning Charmander.

"Here I want you to take this it can grow into a very powerful Psychic Pokémon but I already have Espeon and was looking for someone who could take care of it. And now I know there is no one better than you Ash." Devin said handing Ash a yellow egg. Ash happily accepted the egg. The three said their goodbyes and Ash and Serena headed towards Vermilion City.

* * *

Well I hope everybody enjoyed. As always comment what you thought or want to see. I will try to get at least a bit of what everybody wants in the story.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok so heres my take on the classic Pikachu vs. Raichu. Know that all the different attacks Pikachu uses in this chapter CAN be learned in the game. I am following the anime in this story so Pikachu is faster than Raichu.

* * *

Chapter 10

Pikachu vs. Raichu David vs. Goliath

Ash and Serena continued their journey for another two days. Ash continued to train and raise Charmander. The young Pokémon was an interesting case. Charmander was always interested in training but was taken back by Ash's unusual approach. Charmander would struggle to recreate the Flamethrower he had used against Tauros and like when Damien was his trainer prepared to be punished; but Ash did not punish Charmander, but congratulated him on getting close and encouraged him to try again. Charmander must have failed 100 times over the course of two days, but every time Ash was there to support him. Finally Charmander completed a successful Flamethrower and Ash grabbed Charmander and the two ran around celebrating. Serena laughed to herself watching her crush's antics. Of course Ash's actions of saving Charmander a few days ago made her only more crazy about the boy, but Ash was just to dense to see it.

Finally the two made it to Vermillion City. After a quick stop at the Pokémon center the two headed to the gym. The gym was only about a five-minute walk from the Pokémon center but it felt like an eternity for Ash. It had been weeks since his last gym battle. The two walked up to see what looked like a large army barracks. It was all camouflage with a barbed-wire fence.

"This sure is a strange gym." Serena said as they walked up.

"It doesn't matter." Ash said with a determined look. "It's just another step for me to get into the Kalos league." The two walked in and saw a group of kids a little older than them doing various workouts with their Pokémon.

Ash eyed the older people leading the workouts and thought to himself, "One of them is the gym leader; they don't look very tough." He then shouted out loud, "Excuse me! I am Ash Ketchum and I've come for a gym battle! Who here is the gym leader?"

"I am" a voice boomed from behind all the trainers. A man rose to his feet and slowly walked towards Ash. The man had to be at least 6'10 and had massive muscles. "The names Lt. Surge and I except your challenge." His shadow completely eclipsed Ash's small body. Serena stepped behind Ash with fear but Ash showed no fear,

"What are the rules?" He said.

"Two on two" responded Surge walking over to the opposite side of the battlefield. "Now Electivire lets go!"

"Riolu I choose you!" Ash shouted releasing his Pokémon.

Surge and his students, who now stood on the side to watch, began laughing at the small fighting type. "You really think that light weight stands a chance against my Pokémon.

"We'll show you, Riolu Force Palm!" Riolu enraged at the comment launched himself in a blur at Electivire. Electivire was shocked at the speed of the small Pokémon and could not avoid taking the attack directly in the chest. Unfortunately for Riolu Electivire was too powerful and was only pushed back about a foot.

"Ha is that all you got Electivire Thunder!" Surge ordered.

"Riolu dodge!" Ash responded and the fighting type easily eluded the slow moving electric attack.

Surge gritted his teeth and shouted, "Keep firing and make the coward take us head on!"

"Dodge them all Riolu!" Ash shouted and Riolu continued to dance around the electric attacks. Ash smiled remembering all the experience Riolu had from his many battles against an electric type in the form of Pikachu.

"How's that for a lightweight?" Ash taunted.

"Lets see you dodge this, Electivire use Shockwave!" Surge shouted and Electivire launched an electric attack that spread everywhere consuming the battlefield.

"Riolu quick use Aura Shield!" Ash shouted knowing Shockwave never missed. The fighting type quickly complied and created a barrier out of the Aura that protected it.

"Way to go Ash and Riolu!" Serena shouted from the side, as her crush was successfully able to avoid every attack.

Surge though showed no frustration just a calm smile, "Electivire go right from Shockwave to Thunder.

"Oh no Riolu!" Ash shouted realizing Riolu's fate. Riolu was unable to get run because of the Shockwave and when Thunder hit it shattered the Aura Shield blasting Riolu into a wall.

"Now for one more attack! Electivire finish this with Thunderpunch!" The massive gorilla like Pokémon launched itself with massive speed at the injured fighting type.

"Riolu is to injured to dodge, this is it. But if were going down Electivire's going down with us." Ash thought to himself he then shouted, "Riolu use Counter!" Riolu smiled knowing the result. It knew Electivire was just too powerful for it but was ready to take one for the team. Riolu glowed orange and on impact was instantly knocked out. But as Thunderpunch hit a massive blast was released from Riolu that sent Electivire flying all the way into the opposite wall knocking it out.

"Counter?" Serena said to herself. She pulled out her pokedex and read what the attack was, "An attack that if hit with a physical attack sends back the power doubled." Serena thought back to how much power was in Electivire's Thunderpunch, "Surge walked into his own demise." Serena thought to herself.

"Ok Pikachu I choose you." Ash said to the yellow mouse on his shoulder. Pikachu nodded and jumped onto the field.

Surge just laughed and said, "That's all you got? This is a real Pokémon!" He then released a large orange mouse Pokémon.

"Raichu" Serena said to herself. As big as Surge was compared to Ash this was equal Raichu and

Pikachu.

"Size doesn't matter!" Ash shouted "Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Pikachu launched at full speed determined to show what he could do.

"Raichu use your Iron Tail!" Surge said still with a smirk on his face. While Pikachu was running at full speed to jump into his Iron Tail Raichu just stood there and swung his tail. But Raichu's Iron Tail was much more powerful and sent Pikachu to the ground.

"Pikachu don't give up, use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

"Raichu use your Thunderbolt." Surge said showing no worry in his tone. The attacks collided but the Thunderbolt of Raichu's quickly overpowered Pikachu's. After getting up from another attack Pikachu looked up in fear at Raichu standing over him before finally standing up.

"Your Pikachu is tough." Surge shouted to Ash. "But without it evolving it stands no chance against my Raichu."

"Pikachu don't quit use quick attack!" Ash shouted. Pikachu launched at Raichu but Raichu only took minimal damage.

"Raichu finish this with a body slam!" Surge ordered and Raichu jumped crushed Pikachu knocking him out. "Well that's that." Surge said.

"Ill be back!" Ash shouted.

"If you don't intend on getting some evolved Pokémon then don't even waste your time." Surge responded before turning back to his students, "Ok back to work!"

Ash and Serena walked to the Pokémon center I silence. Ash was just to stunned to talk and Serena just didn't know what to say. This was Ash's first true defeat. Sure he had lost to Silver a few times but that was different. Those were unofficial battles against an extremely powerful opponent who had just barley lost to Ethan in the Johto league championship. The two arrived and gave Nurse Joy Pikachu and Riolu.

"Ash" Serena said finally breaking the silence, "Don't get down you fought really hard. I mean you defeated that Electivire didn't you?"

Ash just shook his head; "If Surge had used Thunder instead of a physical attack I wouldn't have defeated one. Surge was right both of my Pokémon were just to weak."

"Then maybe you should listen to him. Gym leaders are meant to help new trainers." A voice came from the entrance. The two looked up to see Ethan walking over. "I saw your battle, you shouldn't be ashamed that was really smart using Counter." He then tossed a yellow stone to Ash. "Take it, it's a thank you present for taking such good care of Riolu."

"This will evolve Pikachu wont it?" Asked Ash with a very unsure voice.

"That's right and I have no doubt that if they have equal power your Pokémon will win." Just as Ethan said this a bell range and Pikachu came out holding Riolu's pokeball. "Thank you Pikachu." Ash said taking the pokeball.

"Hey Pikachu great news Ethan here has a Thunder stone so you can evolve and defeat Raichu." Serena said cheerfully.

"Pi?" Pikachu said looking at Ash.

Ash looked confused at Pikachu and said, "What do you want?" Pikachu looked at the stone in Ash's hand and knocked it away.

"Pikachu pi pika pi!" He shouted.

For the first time since the loss Ash smiled. Although he couldn't understand Pokémon he knew what he was saying and agreed. "Your right. We wont evolve to win. Pikachu is Pikachu and we are going to win as he is now!"

Ethan smiled and said, "I'm glad you see evolution isn't everything. And I think I have an idea to make Raichu's size a disadvantage."

"What is it?" Serena asked curious.

Ethan smiled "An attack that Pikachu can learn."

"So I see you came back with that lightweight." Surge said. Ash returned now more determined than ever. Serena and Ethan stood behind him as Ash now had a new Aura around him.

"I have a request?" Ash shouted. "This times just a one on one. Your Raichu vs. my Pikachu."

Surge smiled and said, "You've got guts kid, I like it. I accept." Surge released his Raichu who just smirked at Pikachu.

"Alright Pikachu use Volt Tackle!" Ash shouted.

"Do the same." Surge responded.

"His strategy is simple." Ethan said to Serena. "Just match Ash's attacks and overpower him."

"He's about to be in for a surprise." Serena said smiling.

The two Pokémon were about 15 feet out when Ash shouted, "Pikachu stop and use Grass Knot!"

"What!" Surge shouted as Pikachu stomped its foot into the ground and a small vine grabbed Raichu and pulled it to the ground.

"Grass knot does more damage to bigger opponents its perfect against Raichu." Ethan said with a smile.

"Now Pikachu use Electro Ball!" Ash shouted. With Pikachu being a lot faster the attack was very powerful and slammed Raichu who was still caught in the Grass Knot.

"Raichu break free and use Skull Bash!" Surge shouted now sweating. Raichu launched at full speed towards Pikachu who just stood there.

"Pikachu use Protect!" Ash said and Pikachu created a green barrier. Raichu slammed head first into the barrier and stumbled to its feet although completely off balance.

"Now Pikachu!" Ash said smiling, "Use Nuzzle!" Pikachu ran up to Raichu who was still stumbling and rubbed the side of his face against Raichu's belly. Raichu was soon paralyzed and couldn't move. "Now Pikachu use Return and end this!" Pikachu glowed blue and launched at Raichu. Surge closed his eyes and nodded. He saw how much Pikachu loved Ash and realized that this would be a powerful attack. Raichu who still couldn't move took the shot directly and was knocked out.

Surge returned Raichu and smiled at the Pokémon, "You did well my friend." He said before approaching Ash.

"Well Ash it looks like you taught me something. Evolution isn't everything and any Pokémon can be defeated with a bit of strategy." The two then shook hands before Ash accepted his gym badge.

Ash, Serena, and Ethan stood together at the edge of town.

"If you're looking for a good place to go next I suggest Celadon City in the northwest." Ethan said. "I'm going to challenge Surge tomorrow."

"Good luck Ethan." Ash said with a smile, "And thanks for the help."

Ethan shook his head and said, "I only suggested Grass Knot you did the rest Ash, you're very talented Ash just have confidence." Ash smiled and nodded before turning to Serena and saying, "I'll race ya!"

Serena prepared to chase after Ash who was already off but was stopped by Ethan, "Ash may be a bit dense but I see the way he looks at you. You also need confidence." Serena smiled understanding what Ethan met and took off after Ash.

* * *

Ok I hope you liked this chapter as always comment what you though. I think Ill have the egg hatch next chapter which some of you have guessed on. I hope to get the next chapter out Wednesday because my school is slowing down now but no promises. Finally I'm thinking hard about the next story in this series. I just wanted Ash and Serena to travel together for this one to develop their relationship but next story I want them to have more traveling partners (most likely two) For one I'm thinking Ethan, who won't be competing regardless after Kanto. I think he would be a lot like Brock as older mentor so comment what you think and if you have other ideas.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok welcome back to another chapter of my story. Before I begin anything I want to give a very special thank you to AceBlaziken63 for the review. I know quite a few people have left reviews and don't get me wrong i really appreciate your input in my story. But for another writer to just try to help me out me out by giving advice is really appreciated. I may not be the best writer but Im trying my best to improve and I really appreciate anyone that just wants to help a rookie out with his writing. I tried to make the battle a little more descriptive and am going to try to continue making these changes on the whole chapter in chapter 12 so if anyone has ANY suggestions I always want to here what you guys have to say. As you see these chapters are slowly getting longer so I hope to have this down by the sequel!

* * *

Chapter 11

The Celadon Gym Showdown

"Wow Celadon City!" Serena said admiring the large city.

"This is one of the biggest cities in Kanto." Ash said standing next to her. "It even has the biggest mall in Kanto."

"You know what that means!" Serena said with a smile, "Shopping!"

"Wait a second I have a gym battle." Ash said becoming nervous at the idea of shopping.

Serena made a poutint face but then said, "Ok fine we go to your gym battle first, but then you have to carry my bags!" She then started walking towards the pokemon center leaving a confused Ash behind, "Wait NO hold up!" Ash said realizing his fate.

The four-day journey was very uneventful. Ash continued to train his pokemon and his egg continued to come closer to hatching. Actually the egg could hatch any day now as it was in it's final stage of growth. Serena had managed to catch a Meowth along the trail and it was quickly accepted as the third member of her team. Serena began training with Ash so that her pokemon were more physically healthy but they were all nowhere near the strength or conditioning of Ash's. They heard a rumor from a pokemon center along the way that Ethan had defeated Surge's Electivire and Magnezone with just his Tyranitar which amazed Ash who had only defeated Electivire do to a trick attack Riolu had learned along the way. Pikachu was beaming with pride after the beat down he put on Raichu and was now more confident then ever.

After healing their pokemon the two made their way to the gym for Aash's fourth gym badge. Ash wanted this battle over with quickly because he decided after his fourth badge he would head back east and challenge Saffron city. Although Serena just wanted to steer clear of that city Ash was very curious as to what made the gym leader so feared. The two arrived in front the Celadon gym and went in; the gym was a battlefield with trees and tall grass sorounding it.

"Excuse me!" Ash called out, "Im Ash Ketchum and I've come for a gym battle!"

"Great I've waiting for a challenge." A women with brown hair who looked to be about 22 said, "I am Erica the Celadon gym leader. How does a two on two battle sound?"

Ash nodded and said, "That's sounds perfect." The two made their way to the opposite ends while Serena sat on the bleachers with some of Erica's students. Serena had asked Ash about what students were after seeing Surge with so many and Ash told her that students were those who instead of venturing out right away on a journey stay with a gym leader they pledge to that will teach them everything they need to know. Gym leaders cannot refuse trainers away but the trainer has to do everything the gym leaders tell them from training at odd hours to cleaning up the gym.

"Ok Charmander I choose you!" Ash shouted releasing the lizard pokemon. Ash knew that this was a grass gym and was putting all his eggs in the Charmander basket.

"Ok Vileplume take the stage!" Erica shouted elegantly throwing the pokeball in the air. Serena had heard that Erica was once a pokemon coordinator so she was expecting some beautiful moves.

"Vileplume! Serena asked herself before pulling out her pokedex, "Vileplume, the Flower Pokémon. Using the largest flower petals in the world, it spreads large clouds of pollen that cause allergic reactions." Serena then pulled out a pokeball and released her Fennekin. The fire fox pokemon looked at her confused but Serena smiled and said, "I thought you would like to watch the battle with me!" The small pokemon smiled and happily watched the battle.

"Charmander start off with Flamethrower!" Ash ordered and the fire pokemon Charmander took a deep breathe before releasing a torrent of flames from its mouth

"Vileplume respond with Dazzling Gleam!" Erica shouted and her pokemon unleashed a glowing pink attack. The two attacks collided and cancelled each other out in a beautiful pink and red explosion.

"Quick while the smoke is covering the field use Dragon Claw Charmander!" Ash said quietly so only Charmander could here it. Charmander launched at full speed dashed through the smoke arriving at the other side to deal Vileplume a vicious blow. Vileplume proved its power as the poison grass type was able to regain balance and prepare to move onto the offensive.

"Vileplume use Poison Powder!" Erica shouted from behind her pokemon.

'I cant let that attack hit or my only type advantage wont be able to make it. Luckily Charmander knows a move especially designed to stop these attacks." The raven-haired boy said smiling, "Charmander use Incinerate on the Poison Powder then follow with Fire Fang." Charmander followed his orders to perfection burning away the powder coming from Vilplumes head and then launching himself straight into the flower pokemons side. Charmander sunk his now flaming teeth into the side of the distraught pokemon and held on as Vileplume flailed around desperately.

"Now Charmander finish with a point blank Flamethrower!" Ash shouted to the lizard pokemon still holding on to his opponent. Charmander obeyed the commands and quickly launched the attack and was propelled backwards to the where Ash was standing. Vileplume shouted out in agony as it was now on fire before fainting.

"Oh my dear Vileplume." Erica said returning the charred pokemon, "That little one of yours is quite impressive." She said turning to Ash.

"Thanks he works really hard." Ash said smiling, 'Damien may be a complete douche but the guy sure trains his pokemon well' Ash thought to himself.

"Now lets see how you deal with this next pokemon; come forth Bellossom" Erica shouted throwing her pokeball high into the air. Bellossom came out in a flip landing on the battlefield with her hands spread out like she had just completed a gymnastic routine.

"Well that cool but this isn't a contest." Ash said with a smile. "Charmander Fire Fang!" The fire lizard responded instantly moving at an amazing speed towards the other evolved form of Gloom.

Erica smiled and said, "Maybe you can stop my powder from getting to you but I have other ways of disabling your pokemon; Bellossom use Teeter Dance!" Bellossom glowed blue and began doing a hula dance. Serena looked confused at what the attack was until she saw Charmander, only feet away, mirroring his opponent. Charmander soon became confused and began to dance around in circles throwing his arms around.

'Oh no he's confused I have to slow Bellossm down until he regains control' Ash said nervously.

"Bellossom take in sun light and prep for Solarbeam!" Erica shouted.

'Oh no even if it is a grass type that can do a lot of damge I have to think quck' Ash thought to himself. Ash realized that unleashing any type of damaging attack would risk Charmander hurting himself. He then looked up at the sun which was stronger due to the fact they were in a green house and got an idea.

"Charmander Smokescreen straight up!" Ash shouted to his pokemon. The pokemon continued to happily dance but responded to his trainer firing a Smokescreen straight up.

"Great work Ash, now she cant use Solarbeam!" Serena shouted to her crush from the sidelines.

"Not a bad idea, but a gym leader is always prepared for these strategies. Bellossom jump as high as you can into the air!" Erica said pointing into the sky and Bellossom erupted past the cloud of smoke and launched a Solarbeam down on the still happily dancing pokemon. The Solarbeam was so powerful that it cleared the smoke right away and threw Charmander into the wall. The attack was not all bad though as Charmander was able to recover from confusion still ready to finish the fight.

"Ok now were back!" Ash said with a smile.

"Not for long." Erica said with a devious grin, "Bellossom use Attract."

"Oh no Charmander get out of there!" Ash shouted and the bi-pedal lizard franticly began alluding the hearts that orginted from his opponent. Try as he might though the attacks just kept coming and eventually seeing his pokemon's fate Ash recalled the fire type.

"We couldn't have you be defenseless for another attack." Ash said, "Get ready we may need you again."

"That was smart your pokemon was trapped." Erica said nodding her head with approval, "But know pokemon can escape Attract!"

"I think I have one." Ash said smiling before releasing his second pokemon. "Riolu I choose you!" The small dog like pokemon came onto the field ready to battle.

"We'll see about that. Bellossom Attract, again!" The gym leader said smiling as her pokemon blew a kiss towards the fighting type.

Ash just smiled and said, "Aura Shield" Riolu lifted his paw creating a wall of Aura and the hearts safely bounced off of it.

"What!" Erica exclaimed. "How can your Riolu control Aura?"

"My pokemon is very special and can control Aura." Ash said smiling at Riolu who smiled back. "Now use mind reader!" Ash ordered and Riolu closed his eyes focusing himself on his next attack. "Now use Blaze Kick!" Ash shouted and Riolu launched like a bullet towards the flower pokemon.

"Bellossom use Teeter Dance!" Erica shouted and her pokemon responded by dancing and in the process confusing her fighting type opponent. Bellossom finally stopped her dancing leaving Riolu confused.

"Now take in sun light and prep for Solarbeam!" the gym leader ordered. Ash just stood smiling until he finely acted. "Now" he simply said and Riolu launched at Bellossom with his foot now compleltely engulfed in a flame.

"Not possible!" The gym leader shouted as her pokemon was thrown across the room from the attack loosing its Solarbeam in the process. Riolu jumped to the ground unfazed and awaiting his next order.

"Mind reader makes it so that the next attack never misses. Riolu was able to be completely freed." The Auburn eyed trainer said with a smile.

"I must admit I'm impressed, but this match still isn't over!" Erica said more determined than ever.

"Wow I've never see Ms. Erica this fired up!" A student on the side said.

"That this trainer is really incredible!" Another said. Serena over hearing them blushed as her crush remained as focused as ever, 'You truly are amazing Ash' Serena thought to herself.

"Bellossom use Leaf Storm." The female gym leader urged. Bellossom did as commanded and created a powerful vortex of leaves out of its hands.

"Riolu fight right through it and use Blaze Kick to finish it!" Ash shouted and Riolu charged the horizontal tornado. Riolu used his arms to cover his face as he charged in taking the blow head on but refusing to back down.

"Impossible" Erica said wide eyed as Riolu stopped right in front of Bellossom knocking her hands down and releasing a devastating hit right underneath her chin.

"Bell!" The pokemon cried out as she was thrown backwards before being knocked out. For a few moments everyone in the gym was dead silence but soon erupted into an applause for the brave challenger. Serena in a rush of excitement ran up and hugged Ash from behind. The two looked at each other awkwardly before turning away and blushing. Erica walked up to the young trainer and extended her hand. Ash sent his hand out and the two shook both with wide smiles.

"Ash that was the most exciting battle I've had in along you sure do know how to surprise even up to the end." She then held out a badge.

"Thanks Erica I had a lot of fun!" Ash said excepting the badge. The two traveling companions then turned and made their way to the exit. It was about mid-day now and Ash let out a big yawn.

"Well that sure was a battle I'm exhausted. I think I'll go take a nap at the pokemon center." he said turning towards where the large building was.

"Don't even try Ash Ketchum!" Serena shouted grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, "We had a deal!"

"No please anything but this." Ash begged as they approached the mall.

"To late!" She said with a smile, "Now lets go shopping!" Se yelled with excitement and yanked Ash in.

Across the street there was a building that had been abandoned for years.

"Wow this place smells terrible I can't believe Team Rocket use to run this dump." A Team Rocket grunt said to his companion.

"You said it man, hey boss how far down do we gotta go? The second man asked.

"Deep enough to where we can trap all the poison types." The leader responded.

"You sure this will work?" The first man asked.

Silver stepped out of the shadows with a smile on his face, "Oh don't worry when they here this they will destroy everything and everyone in that mall."

* * *

Ok so this leads into to the next chapter as you see we are going to have a bit of a battle in the mall. These were originally suppose to just be one chapter but I think ill try to make this next one a lot longer than the previous chapters so i decided to make it its own. I hope to have it done on friday but no promises.

Finally I got a question in a PM so ill answer it for everyone but keep the asker anonymous:

**Why did you skip when ash catch squirtle and krabby?**

Ok Ill start with Krabby. Before I begin I have to say Kingler is one of my top 5 Pokemon Ash caught in the Anime and the episode it evolved and defeated that magician was one of my favorites. So I am still considering Ash catching Kingler but IF he does it will be handled much differently and Ash will travel around with it because I loved the crab and thought it was terrible how the producers constantly had it show up, be dominant, and then disappear again never once actually having Ash train it. So Ash may still catch depending on how his team is coming along either later in this story or in Johto.

Squirtle is a little different. Squirte is my favorite Gen 1 starter and I would have given him to Ash if it wasn't for the fact that Ash and Charizard are just a trademark of everything Pokemon. Now the reason I only give Ash one starter is because I refuse (outside of Pikachu) to allow his Pokemon to not evolve so they remain cute like the anime does. If Pokemon work that hard to get stronger they deserve to evolve and rest assured all of Ash's Pokemon (again except Pikachu) will evolve. I just don't believe that Ash should use a generic team of mainly starters and go in and blow up everyone in his path. I want the odd balls that never get any air time in the anime. And to me just giving Ash super powerful Pokemon is just boring to write about. Now Ash will be a very powerful trainer in this story but he will do like we all did while playing the games, with random pokemon he trains to be powerful.

Well theres my rant if anyone is still confused or has other questions please ask!


	12. Chapter 12

Ok without a doubt my longest chapter going over the 3000 word mark so I'll comment more after.

* * *

Chapter 12

Attack of the Poison Pokemon

"So Ash what store do you want to visit first?" Serena said happily skipping next to her crush.

"Well I was thinking, now bare with me on this, that we just go to one store today and then go to a another one in Saffron city." The raven-haired boy said with a glimmer of hope.

"Oh Ash we aren't going to that many stores while were here!" Serena said smiling.

"Really!?" Ash said with excitement.

"Yea we're only going to like twelve." Ash immediately went wide eyed as his companion continued, I mean it doesn't matter how many we go to anyway its how much stuff we look at in each shop that really matters!"

Ash turned to his partner that was still walking with Fennekin and said, "Oh we are screwed." Pikachu gave Ash a nervous look and nodded.

"Ash!" a voice shouted in front of them as suddenly Green appeared running over to the two.

"Hey Green it's nice to see you!" Ash said with a wide smile.

"Its nice to see you too Ash." The girl said in her very soft voice. "And Serena its good to see you as well."

Serena smiled at the girl and said, "You to! Hey do you want to go shopping with us?" Serena desperately wanted another girl to go.

Ash thinking another girl might get him off the hook said, "Yea you should for sure come it would be really fun!"

Green began blushing a dark red as Ash talked to her and immediately Serena realized Green was not her friend, but her rival for Ash. "But if you cant we completely understand." Serena said trying to push Ash away but Green responded, "Actually that sounds great I'd love to!"

"Ok then lets get going!" Ash said marching ahead hoping to eventually ditch the two and go to the Pokémon center. As the three walked Ash and Green conversed about Pokémon, "So have you caught any rare ones Green?" Ash asked.

Green shook her head and said, "I don't know if I'd call them rare but there definitely are some really nice Pokémon I caught."

"Really" Ash said with his face lighting up in interest, "We should battle later on then."

"Oh I don't know Ash you probably a lot stronger I only have three badges." Green said still in her very soft and shy voice.

Ash shook his head and said, "I saw how strong that whirlwind was in Lavender town, I know you're really strong!"

Green again blushed at Ash's compliment, which went unnoticed to the dense boy who continued on with asking her about gym battles and such. Serena was now walking almost behind the group, regretting coming to the mall at all, 'She going to steal him right away and right after were getting so close.' She said to herself, 'Oh its my fault though how can I compete with her when I know barely anything about Pokémon let alone battles.'

"Boss the beacons are set we are ready on your orders." The Team Rocket grunt said.

Silver nodded and said very well let us begin. Today is the first step in bringing down the Kanto government and bringing Team Rocket to power!" The two men celebrated his words before following orders and releasing a high pitched sound. All the Poison types resting below began to look around angrily and roar before all covering their ears. Looking for a way to escape the Pokémon began rising to the top where potholes were placed.

"So those lead to-"

"The basement of the mall" Silver jumped in. "And now that they are going up prepare to set off the second beacons."

"Why would a mall even put freaking potholes in their basement?" The grunt asked.

"I guess they had some really bad plumbing a while back or something I don't really care what matters is those angry Pokémon are going to attack and destroy everything up there in rage." The grunts nodded before following Silver to watch the commotion above.

Serena continued to follow the two as the conversed about what had happened on their journeys.

'Come on Serena just say some thing damn it." Serena said to herself. She just stood there in silence on what was suppose to be her chance with Ash turned into Green's.

"Wow I can't believe you saw wild Dragonite! Did you try to catch?" Ash asked talking to the dark blonde girl.

"Well I tried but it was way to powerful and knocked all my Pokémon out." She responded.

"So what happened then?" Asked Ash enthralled in the story.

"Well I thought I was a goner but it just flew away it didn't even seem angry that I attacked." The girl said. While her voice sounded quite and shy Serena could tell she was anything but a timid girl.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the entire building as the three turned around in horror as a Hyper Beam blew away a door. Out came an army of various Poison type Pokémon from Koffings to Muk's. As soon as the Pokémon entered they began firing various attacks at everything including the three teens. Pikachu grabbed Fennekin and pulled her into a corner before an Acid attack could hit them and began to fend off some Grimers.

"Come on!" Ash shouted now taking control, "We have to regroup and strategize." The two girls nodded and followed the boy to a knocked over hot dog stand.

"Ok poison types are weak against Psychic and Ground so if you have either one of them use them now!" Ash ordered Green. "Serena use Butterfree it has Psychic type moves. If we start pushing these Pokémon back other trainers might start to follow and we can get them all the way to where they came. Lets at least hold them until the police show up." Ash said before rising. Serena blushed at how Ash did not waiver at all in this moment but rose to the occasion, 'You really have grown up haven't you Ash?" She said with a small smile before releasing her Butterfree.

Green stood up and shouted, "Espeon you're up!" and the psychic eeveeloution took the field. The two girls looked to each other and nodded giving their rivalry for Ash a truce and then began ordering various attacks.

'Lets see' Ash thought to himself. 'Riolu and Charmander are both still recovering from the battle and Pikachu is to busy protecting Fennekin.' He turned to see the two on the opposite side of the hall while Pikachu launched a Thunderbolt at a Weezing and Fennekin just watched him with a blush. 'If only that psychic type egg Devin gave me would hatch then I would have an advantage but I guess he will have to do' Ash pulled out a pokeball and shouted, "Poliwhirl I choose you." The Tadpole Pokémon came out of its pokeball and immediately began attacking targets. "Hit them with Bubblebeam nonstop!" Ordered Ash the blue Pokémon complied blasting bubbles out of its hands. Ash looked for his friends and saw Green and Espeon were holding their own but Serena was struggling. She and Butterfree were trapped against a corner taking a barrage of attacks.

"Butterfree keep using psybeam we need to keep going." She pleaded and the bug type continued to push opponents away though Ash could tell she was running out of strength. Suddenly a large Sludge Bomb from a Koffing sent Butterfree falling to the ground. The angry poison types, recovered from Butterfree's attacks approached a now shaking Serena with anger.

"Oh no you don't Poliwhirl send them back with Water Gun!" Ash shouted sprinting over and covering Serena. 'Poliwhirl wont be able to stop them all so I have to protect Serena because…" Ash gazed into Serena's eyes as the Pokémon approached them. Poliwhirl was now trapped in a corner battling a Muk and a Grimer when suddenly a shout came, "Marowak use Bone Rush!"

"Haunter use Psychic!"

"Sandslash use Earthquake!"

"Graveler use Bulldoze!"

The two turned to see a group of trainers rushing the field. "Thanks for holding them off we can take it from here." Said the trainer with the Marowak. Ash and Serena nodded and the trainer gave them a thumbs up before going back to giving is Pokémon orders.

From the far right corner of the mall Silver watched with seething anger. "That kid always gets in the way of my plans!" he said slamming the binoculars he was using into the ground.

"Well boss they did destroy like 14 shops so I think that it was pretty productive." One of the grunts said.

"There are 72 shops in this mall and they only destroyed 14! Even when the big one shows up they wont be able to take out this entire mall!" Silver yelled back.

The other grunt who was lounging in his chair said, "Well what should we do?"

Silver rubbed his chin before saying, "We just need to push the momentum back towards the poisons, follow me." The two nodded and did as they were commanded.

Back on the battlefield the tides were turning. Police had shown up from the other side and the poison typed now only held about 200 feet of space and that was quickly closing.

"Looks like we got this!" Serena chirped happily as Green joined them. "There are only about 40 left the rest are knocked out!"

"Yea?" Ash said unsure.

"What's the matter!" Asked Serena.

"Its just that there are two ways to teach a Pokémon an attack they don't usually learn. 1 by teaching them the proper technique like I did with Pikachu and Grass Knot, but that took me all the way from Lavender Town and I had to constantly guide him with the pokedex telling me how to do it. The other way is through a Pokémon being so powerful they learn it just through luck."

"So what?" asked a confused Serena.

"Its just that none of these poison types are THAT strong. I mean together they're a force to be reckoned with but alone…"

"I still don't understand Ash?" Green giving him the same look Serena was.

"My point is where did the Hyper Beam come from?" Suddenly a deafening noise came from the second floor and the three looked up to see a Muk at least three times bigger than the rest jump down and begin unleashing Belch attacks.

"I'm guessing there's your answer." Serena said to Ash who looked on in amazement. The Sludge Pokémon went on a rampage almost single handily knocking out the police force's Pokémon and then moved on to the trainers on the other side.

"Green quick we have to work together. Ill get Poliwhirl up close to distract it and you hit it from long range with Psychic." Ash ordered and Green quickly followed.

"Poliwhirl use Double Slap nonstop!" Ash ordered and the much smaller Pokémon bravely charged hitting the massive Pokémon from all sides.

"Now Espeon use Psychic!" Green commanded and Espeon's eyes glowed blue as it fired rays of blue energy at its target. Muk yelled in pain before grabbing a hold of Poliwhirl and tossing him into a shop.

"Poliwhirl!" Ash shouted to his Pokémon. Muk then turned to Espeon before unleashing a devastating Hyper Beam that the poor Pokémon was just to tired to dodge. He then followed up with a Body Slam that crushed Espeon knocking it out.

Ash ran towards his fallen Pokémon who had landed on a glass display and now was bleeding profusely from the shards impaled in its back. "Quick Poliwhirl return" Ash said but Poliwhirl knocked the ball away seeing Muk now at the entrance to the shop roaring with anger. Poliwhirl turned to his left and saw what is in the case he hit, a collection of various colored stones. The Pokémon quickly grabbed a blue one and began glowing. "No way!" said Ash as the light show continued and finally it ceased leaving a much larger and meaner looking Poliwhirl.

"Poliwrath!" It shouted before charging the Muk.

As h ripped out his pokedex which said, "Poliwrath, the Tadpole Pokémon. Poliwrath is an excellent swimmer and its powerful muscles make its attacks extremely effective." Ash looked up to see Poliwrath's fist turn to ice and deal a powerful blow before jumping over Muk to avoid the attack. It then released an Ice Beam knocking 8 more Pokémon out before turning back to its biggest challenge.

"Poliwrath use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Ash now taking control of his newly evolved Pokémon and the heavy hitter obeyed. It smashed Muk hard knocking him to the ground and leaving looking up with shock and anger.

"Now use Hypnosis!" Ash said and the Tadpole Pokémon began to send hypnotizing wave towards the bewildered behemoth. Ash turned his cap backwards and shouted, "Pokeball go!" The ball hit its mark and sucked Muk in. The fight lasted only seconds as the ball pinged. Ash picked the ball with a big grin and said, "Alright! I just caught… a Poliwrath!" He then turned to Poliwrath and said, "Alright there are only about 12 more standing so lets finish them and-" Suddenly a Shadow came out of nowhere and exploded against Poliwrath sending him into the wall. "POLIWRATH!" Ash shouted before turning with a growl to see Silver walking over with a smirk. "You know I'm not sure if I should be angry at had to intervene to save my plan or I should be impressed that you managed to blow it up this much."

"Silver" Ash growled.

Silver turned to Serena and said, "Hey Sis glad to see you here."

Serena showed no fear and stepped up shouting, "Don't even ask Ill never join you."

Silver began laughing hysterically before saying, "Oh you don't understand, That is all fathers idea. I'm glad to see you here because this is the perfect chance to guarantee you do never join." His Crobat then flew above him with a menacing grin.

"Wha-What?" Serena said in fear now stepping back.

"Yep my fathers not around so who's not to say that one these raging Pokémon finished you off; I certainly wont tell."

Ash stepped in front of Serena and shouted, "Forget it! Ill die along with all my Pokémon before you touch her!"

Silver laughed and said, "Ash you are so talented! Honestly not even Ethan progressed as much as you have in his first few months. You can take any league by storm with some more training so why do you waste your time with this dead weight?"

Ash's face softened as he looked down and he said, "Because… Because I love her!" Serena's face shot up in amazement at what he said and so did Silver before breaking down into more laughter.

"Oh that is just adorable _you_ love her." He said in a condescending ton. "Well considering that your Poliwrath isn't looking to hot I think you will get to die with your love." Crobat then flew in front of the two and began charging another Shadow ball.

"Ash!" Serena shouted "There's something you need to know! I love you to!" She ran to Ash's arms and they kissed as Silver laughed. "Alright Crobat lets end this we still have a mall to destroy." The purple Pokémon nodded about to fire when a large electric attack fried it to a crisp. The two turned to see Pikachu standing there obviously not pleased with the fact that his master's life was just threatened.

Silver looked in amazement at his Pokémon, which was now black and said, "I've never seen a Thunder like that." Pikachu rushed over to Ash and jumped in his arms with Fennekin following suit.

"Great work buddy!" Ash said with happiness as his best friend licked his face.

"Go Alakzam! Now Mega Evolve!" the two looked up to see what looked like an Alakzam with a long white beard and multiple spoons flying around it.

"Pikachu lets go." Ash growled as he called back his Poliwrath.

"Ivysaur help me out!" Green shouted running over. "We can take him together." She said and Ash nodded.

Silver prepared to order an attack when one of his grunts behind shouted. "Boss the rest of the police force arrived and are storming the mall we have to leave now!" Silver nodded with a look of anger before looking at Ash and saying, "We will meet again." Alakzam then teleported all three away just as Officer Jenny arrived.

Later that night Ash and Serena sat together at the Pokémon center waiting for their Pokémon to recover.

"Hey Serena about what I said earlier…" Ash said nervously

"I know it was probably just heat of the moment I understand." Serena said with her head down and a tear escaping her left eye."

"Actually I meant all of it and want to know if you will be my girlfriend." Ash responded.

"Really!" Serena shrieked with excitement.

"Well yea I mean I've had a crush on you ever since that kiss we shared before you left." Ash said with a sheepish grin.

Serena grabbed Ash and pulled him in before saying, "Well I would love to be your girlfriend." And the two kissed.

The next day the new couple stood with Green at the crossroads. "It's a shame you can't travel with us a little Green we had so much fun." Ash said with Serena wrapped around his body.

"I'm sorry but I've heard the Saffron City gym leader is really strong and what I've learned from this is I need a lot more training. Ash smiled and nodded excepting the girls answer as Serena embraced her new friend, "Well I hope we see each other again soon." She said no longer considering the girl a rival since she clearly won.

"Yea lets catch up more next time I'd love to learn more about each of you!" Green responded. "Well I have to going but we'll meet again real soon alright?" She said waving. "Oh and Serena!" she called, "Congratulations"

Serena smiled now holding Ash's hand and the three parted ways.

* * *

Ok I really feel like I'm hitting my stride with this story so expect another chapter very soon. Thanks to the people who comment I really appreciate the support! So Ash and Serena are finally a couple I originally wanted to wait longer in the story for this but thought everyone knew it was coming so I dove right in with it. Im going to try to have the egg hatch next chapter but these next few I'm really looking forward to writing so I may have to delay it a little more if I thinks there is no place to fit it. This is the Muk that Ash catches in the Anime so expect the goofy jumping on everybody except Ash will have this one around much more than he did in the Anime. Again thanks to everybody I really think I'm starting to get the hang of this lets see where this story goes from here!


	13. Chapter 13

Ok chapter 13. Before I begin I would like to apologize for the small error pointed to in a review. Yes Ash caught the Muk and yes it is similar to the one in the Anime.

* * *

Chapter 12

The Mystery of the Saffron Gym

The young couple made their way to Ash's next gym battle. Ash tried not to let his relationship with Serena interfere with his training but still managed carve out to relax with her.

"So those starts come together to form a Tauros see?" Ash said one night as he and Serena rested under the stars together. The rested on their sleeping bags, which were together while Serena rested on Ash's chest.

"Yea I do see that!" Serena giggled imaging the lines connecting together to form the mighty bull Pokémon. Suddenly a bright light began to shine in Ash's bag and the walked over in a bit of surprise.

"My egg." Said Ash watching light show that was occurring in his bag.

"No way this is so amazing!" Serena squealed holding on to Ash's arm. Ash quickly prepared a place for the Pokémon to hatch by placing some on the ground before placing the egg on top of them.

"Ok now when it hatch's make sure you stay calm. We can't have the Pokémon freak out on us ok?" Ash said to his girlfriend who just nodded as the moment they had waited so patiently for finally arrived. The large beam of light began to grow until a medium sized yellow Pokémon sat in its place.

"Abra!" The Pokémon said looking around confused at the new environment.

"No way and Abra! So cute!" Serena said nearly screaming.

"Um Abra I'm Ash and if its ok with you I would like to raise and train you." Ash said unsure about how to interact with the Pokémon. But all he got, as a response was a loud snore causing the two now joined by Pikachu to sweat drop.

"Um is it suppose to just fall asleep after hatching?" Serena enquired watching the peaceful Pokémon doze off.

"For most Pokémon no but Abra's are notorious for sleeping nearly 18 hours a day so we're alright." Ash said before gently tapping the pokeball against the Pokémon and sucking it in. "Easy enough." Ash said laughing to himself. "Though this one could be tough to train because it sleeps so much." He thought out loud.

"Well we better get some rest you have to get your fifth gym badge tomorrow." Serena said to Ash who nodded before the two went to sleep.

Far off on the opposite side of Celadon City the bike path was not as quiet. "You know your mission." Bellowed Silver looking down on hundreds of bikers. "If your attack is successful you will ALL be compensated for it evenly. And you can believe me it will be worth your while." The bikers cheered upon hearing these declarations and revved their engines in preparations. "Also there is a way to make more money." Silver said. He then held up a picture of Ash and Serena and said, "These two will no doubt be there. Anyone who kills them will make double the money. I suggest going after the boy first he is much stronger." The bikers cheered in anticipation and took off towards their target.

The next morning the two made it to Saffron City before noon. Ash went to the Pokémon center to make sure Abra was healthy as well as recovering his other Pokémon for their upcoming battle. After getting the all clear from Nurse Joy the two made their way over to the gym.

"So we finally get to see what the big deal is about this gym." Ash said with a wide smile.

"Aren't you nervous Ash?" Serena said shocked at Ash's attitude towards the gym. She personally wanted nothing to do with this gym and wanted to another but the attitude from her boyfriend made her realize no such thing would occur.

Ash shook his head and said, "As long as I have my Pokémon I'm ready for anything!" Serena rolled her eyes at his confidence but admired him nonetheless.

The two continued to walk for a few minutes before they reached the northeastern part of the city. The two walked up to two buildings standing side by side with words "gym". Although one gym said "official" while the other said "unofficial". The two approached the official gym and saw that inside was a group of about twenty people meditating. They all just sat on the floor with their eyes closed not even noticing the couple making their way to the center.

"Um Ash what is this?" Serena whispered while looking around.

"Don't worry I got this." Ash whispered, "EXCUSE ME! I AM ASH KETCHUM AND I WOULD CHALLENGE THE GYM LEADER!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"_Very well I accept your challenge." _A mysterious voice came from inside their heads.

"Ash what was that?" Serena said rubbing her ears.

"Telepathy" Ash responded as a light flashed down in front of them revealing a battlefield and behind that a women sitting in a chair.

"_This will be two on two." _The women said still not actually talking.

Ash nodded and stepped forward before turning to the partner on his shoulder and said, "You're up buddy." Pikachu nodded and sprinted out on the field with the pouches on his cheeks sparking with energy.

A pokeball suddenly rose from the mysterious gym leaders side. The ball was surrounded with a blue light and immediately opened up revealing a Mr. Mime.

"Mr. Mime!" Serena asked herself before opening up her pokedex.

"_Mr. Mime, the Barrier Pokémon. By rapidly moving its fingers, Mr. Mime can stop air molecules to create an invisible wall."_

"Doesn't sound like much." Serena noted strangely staring at the Pokémon, "Sure doesn't look like much." Serena looked around and saw that there was no place for her to sit so she stood very uncomfortably behind Ash.

"Ok Pikachu use Volt Tackle!" Ash ordered and his Pokémon immediately bolted forward while being surrounded by a yellow aura. Pikachu charged at the barrier Pokémon who just grinned evilly. Pikachu was just a few feet away from the strange Mime when he suddenly smashed into an invisible barrier. The barrier began glow on contact revealing a golden wall. Ash stood stunned at what happened. "He didn't even move how could there be a wall.

The gym leader smiled maliciously before shouting, "_Now use Magical Leaf._"

"Mr. Mime!" The Pokémon shouted creating leafs in its hands before launching them at Pikachu.

"Pikachu block with Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted but the gym leader just smiled and said, "_Confusion._" The Thunderbolt immediately dissipated and the Magical Leaf slammed Pikachu. Pikachu slowly rose to its feet and Ash shouted, " Don't give up use quick attack."

"_This again"_ The gym leader said Watching Pikachu charge towards the wall that was no doubt in front of her Pokémon. Ash smiled and at the last minute shouted, "Now jump above the barrier and use Iron Tail!" Pikachu, remembering how big the barrier was, leaped over the invisible wall and prepared to drop a super effective attack. 'Mr. Mime is part Fairy type this will really work.' Ash thought with a smile as Pikachu dropped its glowing tail on the barrier Pokémon. But before the attack hit Pikachu began glowing, similar to the pokeball earlier, and was slammed repeatedly into the ground. Ash grimaced watching the beating his Pokémon was taking before looking up to see the gym leaders hand glowing.

"Hey you're cheating!" Ash shouted as his Pokémon was still taking damage. The leader smiled before saying, "_I'm am not allowed to enter the field but using my psychic powers is completely legal."_ She then threw Pikachu into the ground leaving it unconscious. Ash began approaching his injured Pokémon but the gym leader shouted, "_Now use Psychic!_" Mr. Mime unleashed a powerful blue wave of energy that blasted both Pikachu and Ash off the field.

"Hey what that!" Serena shouted as her boyfriend struggled to stand. "Pikachu was clearly unable to battle"

The gym leader gave malicious smile before saying, "_Oh really I couldn't tell._"

Ash growled before shouting, "Charmander I choose you." The small fire starter Pokémon came on to the field and breathed a large flame. "Charmander use-" Charmander began glowing blue and struggled to breathe. Ash looked up to see the gym leader closing her fist as if she was choking it and realized she intended to kill his Pokémon. As Charmander turned began to turn blue from lack of oxygen Ash shouted, "Charmander return!" The Pokémon was sucked away saving it from certain death. "What kind of gym leader are you you're suppose to help trainers not use your special powers to kill their Pokémon!"

The gym leader smirked before saying, " _I am Sabrina the most powerful gym leader in the world. I haven't been defeated once in 5 years and will do whatever it takes to win every battle._" Ash was prepared to say more but Serena shouted, "Ash Pikachu is really hurt we have to go now I dot know how much time he has." Ash looked back at his Pokémon sadly and nodded to Serena and the two sprinted out.

"Damn" Ash said looking around, "The Pokémon center is all the way on the other end of the city."

"Hey kid come over here we can help." A man shouted from the unofficial gym. Ash and Serena looked at each before joining the man in the gym. The man took Pikachu and set him down on a table and began examining him. Afterwards he gave Pikachu a green drink and then sprayed Pikachu with a Hyper Potion. He then turned back to the couple and said, "Don't worry your Pikachu will be just fine, that drink I gave will help it recover from its injuries quicker.

"Thank you." Ash said bowing to the man before saying what is with that gym leader I cant believe she is so cruel"

The man shook his head and said, "Sabrina is ruthless she doesn't want to defeat trainers she wants to terrify them with her power. I am Kiyo the gym leader in Saffron City, at least I was until Sabrina stole the right from me to give out gym badges now I'm just a teacher for the kids in the city and the unofficial gym leader."

"So you once were an official gym?" Serena asked.

Kiyo nodded and said, "My family has run this gym for six generations. But after my father passed I took over. Things were going just fine until the day Sabrina showed up. She opened an unofficial gym right next door and soon went live on TV to challenge me as the rightful gym leader. In my eagerness to prove my worth as a gym leader I accepted and was embarrassed in front of the entire city. You see this gym specializes in fighting types so I was no match for psychic types let alone her special abilities."

"So you just accepted being an unofficial gym?" Asked Serena confused.

"Well originally I intended to move to another town that didn't have a gym. But then I learned that Sabrina refused to teach the new trainers and only taught those who could use psychic like her."

"But gym leaders can't turn down new students I thought." Serena said with anger.

"Well true but Sabrina knows how to cheat the system. She attacked the trainers Pokémon brutally non-stop until they have no choice but to leave. So I decided to teach the kids."

"That's terrible." Serena said with sadness.

"It is but there is nothing I can do she is just to strong." Responded Kiyo.

"You could challenge her again!" Ash shouted breaking his silence.

"Challenge her! Kid you saw first hand what she can do. Even with a dark type you stand no chance she just throws boulders she as in the back at it. There is no way my fighting types could win."

"Yes you can no trainer is unbeatable and even with the type disadvantage you can still bet her." Ash pleaded.

Kiyo shook his head and said, "I wish I could believe you but I'm just being realistic there's no way-"

"Realistic! You are just afraid of loosing again!" Ash shouted before turning to all the students who had been training on the field behind them. "Excuse me! We are all going on a little field trip next door so please follow me!" Ash shouted. Kiyo looked at Serena who just shrugged. Kiyo thought for a minute before deciding to follow Ash and the entire school went next door.

"I'm back!" Ash shouted entering the gym.

"_So you want a rematch how cute. I see you brought some friends."_ Sabrina said with a menacing smile.

"One on one." Ash shouted. Sabrina nodded as Ash pulled out a pokeball and threw in on the field. "Riolu I choose you!"

"_A fighting type! You must be joking."_ Sabrina said with a laugh.

"Type doesn't matter what matters is heart!" Ash shouted. Sabrina continued to laugh before releasing her Alakazam. "_I will show no mercy for your foolishness._" Sabrina hissed as she began to suffocate Riolu.

"Riolu listen to me!" Ash shouted as his Pokémon struggled for air. "I know you're hurting but you can do this. Riolu don't quit!" Ash shouted and suddenly Riolu began to glow white. He began to grow n size and when the glowing stopped the evolved form stood in its place. "Lucario!" It shouted before closing its eyes and focusing all its energy destroyed the psychic control Sabrina had over it.

"Wow" Serena said scanning Lucario, "Lucario, the Aura Pokémon, and the evolved form of Riolu. By sensing the aura of its opponents, Lucario can read their thoughts and movements.

"Now use Dark Pulse!" Ash shouted and Lucario unleashed the devastating attack that blasted Alakazam.

"_NO"_ Sabrina growled as she began to attack Lucario with her powerful psychic. Lucario stopped and flinched for a moment before again destroying the attack.

"Not possible!" Sabrina shrieked talking for the first time.

"You see Sabrina Pokémon are more than just puppets. They're living beings with will to fight regardless of what is thrown in their way. Now use double Dark Pulse!" Ash shouted and Lucario formed Dark Pulse in both hands before launching the attacks that knocked out Alakazam.

"It can't be…" Sabrina muttered looking down.

Lucario ran over to Ash and the two embraced after the hard fought match. A student stepped forward still completely in shock and gave Ash the gym badge. Ash celebrated briefly with his Pokémon before noticing Kiyo and his students walking out. "Wait Kiyo don't you see you can win." Ash said outside the gym.

"Ash I'm not you. I'm not strong enough to challenge Sabrina. I'm not a gym leader." Kiyo said walking away.

"But…" Ash said as Serena embraced him.

"You did all you could Ash we should probably get going." She said.

Suddenly a large explosion occurred in the western part of the town and everyone looked up to see an army of bikers approaching.

"Great" Ash said to himself, "there's always something."

* * *

Ok sorry for the small wait. I hope you like what I did with gym and don't worry this isn't the last of Kiyo. Anyway as always review, favorite, etc!


End file.
